Wolf Boy & Black Prince
by Han STARMY
Summary: Keputusan Seongwoo untuk melibatkan Daniel dalam sandiwara kecilnya, harus dibayar dengan dirinya yang menjadi 'anjing peliharaan' Daniel. Meskipun dengan segala penindasan yg diterimanya, bagaimana jika dia justru jatuh cinta pada sosok iblis yg bersembunyi dibalik topeng pangeran baik hati itu? Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo. OngNiel fanfiction Wanna One / Pd101 with Seventeen member.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji oleh Ayuko Hatta

Wolf Boy & Black Prince (OngNiel yaoi version)

By : Han STARMY

Genre : Romance, School Life

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

* * *

Ong Seongwoo khawatir tidak memiliki teman saat baru saja masuk Senior High School, maka ketika dua orang classmatenya mulai berbincang tentang pacar masing-masing, dia pun seenaknya berbohong hanya agar bisa ikut dalam percakapan mereka. Dia mengaku juga memiliki kekasih, meski sebenarnya dia bahkan belum pernah menyukai seorang pun, dan Seongwoo masih terus menambah kebohongannya begitu luas hingga kemudian tenggelam sendiri di dalamnya.

Pada suatu hari, tatkala teman-temannya mulai curiga, dia berjanji akan menunjukkan foto sang kekasih, lalu memotret begitu saja seorang pemuda yang dia lihat di jalan. Namun di luar dugaan, pemuda tersebut ternyata adalah Kang Daniel, murid di sekolah yang sama dengannya yang dijuluki Pangeran karena wajah tampannya, maka agar kebohongannya tidak terbongkar, Seongwoo segera memohon kepada Daniel agar bersedia berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Dia sempat lega ketika Daniel menyatakan setuju, sampai kemudian pemuda yang biasanya ramah itu menuntut imbalan. Dan bukan sembarang imbalan, dia mengharuskan Seongwoo menuruti kemauannya.


	2. Chapter 2: Liar

**Anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji oleh Ayuko Hatta**

 **Wolf Boy & Black Prince (OngNiel yaoi version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Romance, School Life

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

* * *

Angin berhembus lembut pagi ini. Meski masih pagi tapi udara tidak tersasa dingin justru terasa sejuk saat menerpa kulit yang tidak tertutupi oleh kain. Cuaca pagi yang pas untuk menemani dua orang berseragam senior high school yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat menuntut ilmu itu.

"Minhyun, Minhyun lihatlah." Ucap pemuda yang lebih tinggi saat berdiri dihadapan temannya yang sedikit lebih pendek sambil tersenyum manis. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya Minhyun itu.

"Latihan tersenyum. Apa dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan teman?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

Dengan tidak pedulinya, si pemilik nama Hwang Minhyun hanya berjalan melewati temannya itu sambil berucap. "Sepertinya kalau Seongwoo tak akan bisa, mungkin."

"Hei, setidaknya pikir dulu sebelum kau memberikan jawaban." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengejar Minhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya itu.

"Mendapat teman adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dalam kehidupan di senior high school." Tambah Seongwoo lagi.

"Mungkin benar, tapi tak perlu memaksakan diri." Saran Minhyun.

"Itu tidak benar. Dalam tiga tahun ini, jika tidak hidup penuh kebahagiaan seperti di surga maka akan hidup sengsara seperti di neraka." Ujar si pemuda bermarga Ong dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hidup sengsara seperti di neraka?" ulang Minhyun, merasa pernyataan temannya itu sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada hidup sendirian di masa SMA." Dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, Seongwoo berujar menggambarkan kengerian ucapannya melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

Melihat tingkah temannya Minhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dari pada latihan tersenyum lebih baik kau berlatih berbicara bukan?" tanya sekaligus saran Minhyun mengingat temannya itu begitu payah jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang baru.

"Oh itu benar." Setuju Seongwoo atas ucapan Minhyun. "Hei, saat ini apa yang sedang populer dibicarakan ya?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tau jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu." Jawaban apa adanya dari Minhyun sambil meneruskan langkahnya, memilih tidak terlalu memperdulikan Seongwoo yang berjalan lambat dibelakangnnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi siswa baru. Hari pertama juga bagi Seongwoo dan Minhyun datang ke sekolah baru yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka setiap pagi selama tiga tahun kedepan.

"Hahhh. Kita datang tepat waktu. Hebat." Seru Seongwoo penuh semangat meskipun masih terengah-engah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hebat dan datang tepat waktu? Kita hampir terlambat." Omel Minhyun yang juga sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Yah, habisnya akukan tidak tau kalau jam ini mati." Ucap Seongwoo sambil menunjuk jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Untungnya pak satpam masih mengijinkan kita masuk karena ini hari pertama kita. Tapi sikapmu itu bisa mendatangkan masalah jika kau pelihara." Omel Minhyun lagi.

"Iya." Ucap Seongwoo menyesal.

"Kelasku disebelah sini." Ucap Minhyun sambil menunjuk kearah kanan setelah mereka berdua sampai dilantai dua gedung sekolah.

"Eum." Respon Seongwoo murung. Melihat temannya yang terlihat kesepian itu mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Minhyun.

"Ayolah yang semangat." Ujar Minhyun menyemangati sambil menepuk punggung Seongwoo. "Kau bisa mendapatkan teman dengan senyum bukan?" tanya Minhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Seongwoo.

Dengan senyum yang kembali berseri diwajahnya, Seongwoo mengangguk penuh semangat.

.

.

Tepat didepan ruangan bertulis 1-2, Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

 _Langkah pertama menuju kehidupan surga._

Dalam benaknya mengulang berbagai kalimat penyemangat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membuka pintu dihadapannya dan melangkah masuk.

.

"Ehh. Minhyun tidak punya adik ya?" Minhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum membenarkan ucapan teman baru yang duduk didepannya, Sungwoon.

"Senangnya. Aku juga ingin menjadi anak satu-satunya." Ujar Jisung yang berdiri disamping meja Minhyun.

"Aku justru ingin punya adik, kadang-kadang rasanya aku ingin mengambil sepupuku menjadi adikku saja."

"Dia lumayan keren kan?" Minhyun menatap bingung Sungwoon, merasa apa yang diucapkannya tidak nyambung dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, benar-benar keren." Semakin bingung, Minhyun memilih mengikuti arah pandang Jisung dan Sungwoon yang kini terfokuskan pada seorang pemuda bersurai pink yang duduk dibangku paling depan.

 _Seongwoo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ Pikir Minhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa cemas dengan temannya yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu.

.

Sementara itu, dikelas 1-2 tempat dimana Seongwoo yang duduk dibangku belakang deret ketiga itu, kini sedang menatap kosong kedepan dengan wajah yang pucat.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa mereka sudah membuat kelompok sendiri-sendiri?_

Pikir Seongwoo setelah memperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelasnya yang sudah mengobrol dengan seseorang maupun sekelompok itu.

 _Ini gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..._

Disaat Seongwoo yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seorang pemuda imut yang baru saja mengisi bangku kosong disamping kirinya.

 _Ini dia._ Girang Seongwoo dalam benaknya.

Baru saja Seongwoo ini mengajak bicara pemuda imut disampingnya, sebuah suara menahan Seongwoo yang akan berucap.

"Lee Daehwi."

Seongwoo memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dari pada pemuda pada umumnya yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Jeonghan hyung. Kita dikelas yang sama ya?" seru pemuda imut disamping Seongwoo yang dipanggil Lee Daehwi penuh semangat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Seongwoo kini hanya terus memperhatikan pemuda berwajah cantik yang baru saja tiba itu, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana dengan acara perayaan kelulusanmu dengan pacarmu hyung?" tanya Daehwi begitu Jeonghan berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tau? Dia membeli mobil impor lagi." Ujar Jeonghan.

"Meskipun mobil seperti itu keren tapi terlalu mencolok di Seoul." Keluh Jeonghan.

"Pacarku membelikanku lingerie untuk merayakan hari pertamaku. Meskipun imut dikira aku wanita apa." Daehwi terkekeh saat menceritakan itu pada Jeonghan.

 _Entah kenapa jaraknya terlalu jauh. Aku tidak boleh kalah._

"Pacarmu benar-benar bodoh ya." Komentar Jeonghan sambil terkekeh.

"Kalian jangan sampai terlalu berharap pada seorang yang berstatus pacar." Baik Jeonghan maupun Daehwi sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Seongwoo yang berujar disamping mereka, dengan telinga srigala imajiner dikepalanya.

.

-2 bulan kemudian-

.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Samuel suka sekali memintaku memakai pakaian wanita dan mengatakan ingin mengikatku, itu membuat suasana hatiku menjadi buruk." Keluh Daehwi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wah buruk sekali. Laki-laki memang bodoh, dia mungkin punya ketertarikan yang aneh." Balas Jeonghan seakan tidak ingat jika dia juga seorang laki-laki.

"Buang-buang waktu. Coba saja, mungkin akan lebih menarik dari yang kalian kira."

Hal yang baru saja Seongwoo ucapkan membangkitkan semangat Daehwi.

"Ehhh, apa Seongwoo hyung sudah mencobanya?" Seru Daehwi penuh semangat. Daehwi memang setahun lebih muda dibanding Seongwoo dan Jeonghan, karena itulah Daehwi memanggil kebanyakan teman sekelasnya dengan hyung.

"Yang benar? Pacarmu ah tidak tapi kau benar-benar gila ya?" tambah Jeonghan sambil tersenyum tidak percaya.

"Tidak, kurasa dia memang sedikit mesum. Tapi bukankah itu berarti dia tetap menyukaiku meski aku wanita atau bukan. Memang kekanakan, tapi bukankah menyenangkan saat mereka bersikap seperti itu. Yah, aku sih tidak masalah lebih baik nikmati saja." Ujar Seongwoo penuh keyakinan dan kebanggaan.

Selah ada saklar imajiner yang kini dalam status on, membuat Jeonghan dan Daehwi tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, kupikir kau memang bisa melakukannya." Ucap Jeonghan. "Seungcheol pacarku sudah dewasa, jadi dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan." Tambah Jeonghan lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini Samuel dihubungi oleh seorang yang bekerja dimajalah pria."

"Aku sudah bosan dimintai kencan terus dan menemani makan malam di hotel."

"Dia mungkin akan menjadi model. Merepotkan."

"Pacarmu itu memang memiliki selera fashion yang unik ya?"  
"Bukankah tidak akan memuaskan menghadapi pak tua yang mudah lelah?"

Mengabaikan Jeonghan dan Daehwi yang saling bersahutan tentang pacar mereka, Seongwoo berseru nyaring menginterupsi percakapan dua orang lainnya.

"Oh dari my darling." Seru Seongwoo sambil menatap ponselnya yang berdering. "Aku akan menemuinya sebentar." Tambah Seongwoo kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Dengan cepat Seongwoo berjalan menuruni tangga ke laintai satu menuju toilet di ujung koridor dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya dan tangan yang melambai semangat sambil berucap. "Hai darling."

"Siapa yang kau panggil darling?" ujar seseorang yang kini berada dihadapan Seongwoo dengan aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Minhyunie.." Kini Seongwoo hanya bisa terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Setiap waktu kau membuatku menelponmu lagi dan lagi. Kau pikir berapa nanti uang yang akan kuhabiskan untuk ini?" ujar Minhyun memulai omelannya sambil mencengkaram kerah seragam Seongwoo.

"Aku akan membayarnya. Jangan marah begitu." Bujuk Seongwoo dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjirinya, takut juga dengan Minhyun yang mulai marah.

"Aku marah. Berapa lama lagi aku harus bermain kebohongan bersamamu?"

"Ma..maaf." lirih Seongwoo, takut.

"Dasar, katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Kau tidak memiliki pacar dan kau tidak pernah pacaran." Saran Minhyun lelah dengan semua kebohongan Seongwoo.

"Tidak tidak tidak." Tolak Seongwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak dengan tegas ide yang diberikan Minhyun.

"Mereka berdua itu hanya bicara mengenai pacar saja. Jika mereka sampai mengetahui kebohonganku mereka akan menendangku dari kelompok mereka." Tambah Seongwoo.

"Sejak awal kau tidak cocok bersama mereka. Kenapa kau memaksakan diri berteman dengan mereka?"

"Aku tau tapi... anak-anak lain sudah membuat kelompok sendiri-sendiri jika mereka menendangku keluar aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk bernaung." Penjelasan konyol Seongwoo membuat Minhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan."

"Ya...yang lebih penting, sementara aku harus berbohong dulu. Jika tidak..."

Seongwoo menghentikan ucapannya saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang atau lebih tepat dua orang yang dikenalnya. Dengan cepat Seongwoo menarik Minhyun memasuki bilik toilet terdekat.

"Membuat penasaran saja bagaimana sebenarnya bukan?" itu suara Jeonghan, Seongwoo yakin itu.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Kali ini suara Daehwi.

"Kau juga?"

"Aku meminta dia memperlihatkan fotonya tapi dia bilang tidak ada. Dia bilang pacarnya tidak suka difoto. Saat aku minta untuk dipertemukan dengannya dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Ya sepertinya memang begitu. Dia berbohong mengenai pacarnya itu."

Daehwi berpikir sejenak kemudian menyetujui ucapan Jeonghan.

"Semua yang dia katakan hanya omong kosong. Telepon yang berbunyi setiap hari itu mungkin juga sudah dia rencanakan."

.

.

 _Ga...gawat...mereka sebentar lagi akan menyadarinya._

 _Gawat, gawat, gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

 _Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pacar dengan cepat._

Segala pemikiran itu terus menghantui Seongwoo hingga waktu pulang sekolah. Dengan segala kekacauan diotaknya, Seongwoo berjalan menyusuri terotoar sorang diri tanpa Minhyun yang masih ada urusan di sekolah sehingga menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu.

 _Jika saja aku bisa menyewa pacar._

Menghela nafas, Seongwoo menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dengan wajah yang muram.

"Hei orang itu sangat keren ya."

"Iya benar."

Seongwoo mengedarkan pandagan mencari siapa yang dimaksud beberapa wanita yang sepertinya sedang mengagumi seseorang.

 _Dia benar-benar keren._ Setuju Seongwoo begitu dirinya dapat melihat siapa yang dimaksud wanita-wanita didekatnya.

 _Ah itu dia. Aku hanya perlu memiliki fotonya bukan? Aku bisa menjadikannya pacarku._

Meski larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, tangannya sudah memegang ponsel dan bersiap dengan aplikasi kamera yang mengarah pada pemuda bersurai pink yang terus diperhatikannya.

"Berhasil." Seru Seongwoo senang

 _Dia melihat kekamera?_ Bingung Seongwoo saat memperhatikan foto yang berhasil ia ambil.

"Apa kau memotret?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda surai pink itu membuat Seongwoo membeku seketika.

"waahhhh disana ada ufo." Seru Seongwoo heboh sambil menunjuk langit dibelakang pemuda bersurai pink.

Heran dan penasaran membuat si surai pink mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Seongwoo dengan heboh.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun..." kalimatnya terhenti saat tidak dilihatnya seseorang yang beberapa saat sebelumnya berdiri didekatnya.

.

Dilain tempat yang tidak jauh dari lokasi insiden foto tadi, Seongwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik sebuah toko sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat melarikan diri.

 _Hampir saja. Jika dia tau ini bisa memperumit masalah, aku bisa dianggap sebagai kriminal. Tapi sekarang aku akan baik-baik saja._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil menatap foto yang berhasil didapatkannya dan tersenyum senang.

 _Aku tidak akan ditendang oleh mereka. Aku bisa terlepas dari kehidupan neraka._

.

.

"Heee? Apa benar itu pacar Seongwoo hyung?" seruan nyaring seorang Lee Daehwi meramaikan siang hari itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Keren sekali." Tambah Jeonghan setelah melihat sebuah foto di ponsel Seongwoo yang menjadi sumber keributan Daehwi.

"Benarkan? Kadang aku juga berpikir hanya mimpi memiliki pacar sekeren dia." Ujar Seongwoo penuh kesombongan.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda ini di suatu tempat."

Pernyataan bernada ragu dari Jeonghan membuat Seongwoo yang sebelumnya tersenyum bangga menjadi membatu seketika.

 _Apa? Jangan-jangan dia seorang model, aktor atau semacamnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia begitu tampan..._

"Yang benar? Dimana?" Daehwi bertanya antusias merespon pernyataan Junghan.

"Dimana ya..."

Dengan cepat Seongwoo merebut kembali ponselnya yang berada ditangan Jeonghan yang masih mengamati foto seseorang yang diakui sebagai pacar oleh Seongwoo.

"I...itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja. Oh ya ayo kita makan siang."

.

Kantin terlihat ramai dengan para siswa yang kelaparan setelah pelajaran hari itu. Jeonghan, Seongwoo dan Daehwi duduk bersama dengan satu nampan berisi makanan dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa ya dia?" gumam Jeonghan masih memikirkan soal pacar Seongwoo.

"Jeonghan tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." Ucap Seongwoo yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Boleh kumakan ayam gorengmu hyung?" dengan cepat Jeonghan menahan tangan Daehwi yang hampir mencapai nampannya.

"Ah pangeran." Seru Jeonghan tiba-tiba setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Eh?" bingung Daehwi dan Seongwoo.

"Pacarmu. Dia itu Kang Daniel dari kelas 1-1 kan?" seruan Jeonghan bertepatan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pink yang baru akan berlalu dibelakang Jeonghan.

Membuahkan tatapan bingung si pemuda bersurai pink yang merasa namanya disebut, dan membuat Seongwoo terdiam karena seseorang yang diakuinya sebagai pacar kini berada didepannya.

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Ah kau..." belum sempat si surai pink bernama Kang Daniel itu berucap, dengan cepat Seongwoo menutup mulutnya dan menyeret pemuda itu meninggalkan kantin.

"Seongwoo hyung?"  
"Bukankah tadi itu... Kang Daniel?"

Jeonghan dan Daehwi hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung.

"Ehhhhh, jadi pacar Seongwoo hyung itu..." seru Daehwi tidak percaya dengan situasi saat ini.

.

 _Gawat. Gawat. Ini super gawat. Tidak kusangka ternyata dia murid sekolah ini juga._

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Seongwoo tersentak oleh pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Untuk sesaat dirinya lupa akan keberadaan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"A-ah mengengenai itu..." Seongwoo kembali tersentak, kali ini karena sebuah kain yang menyapu dahinya. Sebuah sapu tangan.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merasa ada alasan untuk semua ini. Aku akan mendengarkannya jika kau bersedia mengatakannya."

Seongwoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya saat pemuda bernama Kang Daniel itu berucap penuh kelembutan, pengertian dan perhatian.

 _Dia baik sekali. Tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang sempurna, dia memang sudah seperti pangeran..._ pikir Seongwoo penuh kekaguman.

 _Ah jangan-jangan..._

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti pokok permasalahannya." Ucap Daniel begitu Seongwoo menceritakan semuanya mengenai 'dirinya yang mengaku memiliki pacar'.

 _Buruk. Benar-benar memalukan. Jika dia sampai marah setelah ini..._

"Baiklah."

"Hah?" Seongwoo berseru bingung dengan respon tiba-tiba Daniel setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak yakin dengan maksud kata 'Baiklah' yang baru saja terucap.

"Intinya kau ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu kan?" tanya Daniel sambil tersenyum manis pada Seongwoo.

Ada bunga-bunga imajiner bermekaran disekitar Seongwoo saat ini. Ia menatap Daniel seolah ia melihat sesosok malaikat tak bersayap dengan cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

 _Oh Tuhan. Apa orang sebaik ini benar-benar ada? Ternyata dunia ini tidak seburuk yang orang katakan._ Pikir Seongwoo.

"Jadi, pertama..."

"Ya, pertama." Seongwoo mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Daniel.

"Aku ingin kau berputar tiga kali dan menggonggong." Ujar Daniel dengan santainya. "Berputarlah dan menggonggong." Ulang Daniel sambil menyeringai.

 _Ekspresinya berubah..._

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggonggong?" tanya Seongwoo tidak yakin dengan apa yang diminta Daniel.

"Ayo cepat lakukan." Perintah Daniel sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan duduk dengan angkuh menatap Seongwoo.

"Lakukan? Maksudnya..."

Daniel terkekeh melihat bagaimana ekspresi Seongwoo saat ini.

"Ekspresi macam apa itu? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan diam saja dan menuruti permainanmu bukan?" Seongwoo hanya dapat kembali membatu didepan Daniel.

"Jika aku bersedia mengikuti permainan kecilmu, itu artinya kau harus mau menjadi anjingku." Jelas Daniel dan menatap datar Seongwoo.

"Anjing?" dengan segala kejutan hari ini sepertinya otang pemuda Ong itu menjadi sedikit loading sebelum benar-benar memahami maksud perkataan pemuda Kang didepannya.

"Hah? Anjing? Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Tolak Seongwoo tegas.

"Oh.. Kau bisa saja menolaknya. Tapi maaf saja aku akan membeberkan semua rahasia ini. tuan serigala." Ujar Daniel santai sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hah? Tuan serigala?" oke abaikan soal Daniel yang menyebutnya serigala, tetapi bayangan akan dirinya yang ditendang keluar dari kelompok oleh Jeonghan dan Daehwi membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Dengan cepat Seongwoo berputar sebanyak tiga kali kemudian menggonggong seperti apa yang Daniel minta sebelumnya.

"Woof." Seongwoo meniru suara anjing sambil menatap memelas Daniel.

"Bagus, bagus. Anak baik. Tapi orang tuamu bisa menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini." wajah Seongwoo memucat dengan apa yang dikatakan Daniel.

"Sayang sekali kau sangat bodoh, tapi ini lumayan membunuh kebosanan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ongie." Ucap Daniel kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo.

.

Kim saem sedang menjelaskan saat ini, meski begitu tidak ada satupun kalimat dari Kim saem yang masuk dalam pendengaran seorang Ong Seongwoo yang kini sedang menatap kosong buku yang terbuka di atas mejanya.

 _Menjengkelkan sekali. Aku sangat mengerti aku memang meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan. Tapi menjadikanku anjing? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dariku?_ Seongwoo tertegun begitu sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Bayangan akan Daniel yang menjadikannya lelaki nakal dan mainan penghibur serta melakukan hal tidak senonoh terasa begitu seram dalam benaknya hingga tanpa sadar Seongwoo bergidik ngeri dengan segala hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Seongwoo hyung? Ada apa?"

"Hah?" Seongwoo kembali tersadar dan menatap Daehwi disampingnya. Sudah waktunya pulang ternyata.

"Hyung terlihat pucat." Ucap Daehwi lagi.

"Bu..bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Seongwoo sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ong Seongwoo."

"Ya." Jawab Seongwoo cepat pada Minki yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada yang menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" ulang Seongwoo sambil menatap kearah pintu yang ditunjuk Minki.

Bersandar dipintu itu sambil tersenyum ramah, Daniel melambaikan tangannya pada Seongwoo.

 _Sudah kuduga dia akan bergerak cepat._ Batin Seongwoo frustasi.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Pamit Minki begitu melewati Daniel.

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Daniel dengan senyum manisnya pada Minki, membuat Minki yang ditatap merona terpesona akannya.

 _Dia benar-benar berakting sok manis._ Gerutu Seongwoo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Seongwoo cuek begitu dirinya berada disamping Daniel.

"Apa-apaan itu? Anjing itu harus segera datang saat dipanggil." Gumam Daniel kesal sambil mengusap kepala dan mencubit kuat pipi Seongwoo. "Ayo pergi."

"Baik." Jawab Seongwoo dengan patuh.

"Pacar Ong Seongwoo itu Kang Daniel ya?"

"Beruntung sekali dia memiliki Daniel. Dia tampan dan pintar, anak juga baik dan menarik. Beruntung sekali, aku iri."

Dan berbagai perbincangan seputar Seongwoo dan Daniel terus berlanjut.

.

.

Berjalan sambil menggenggam dua buah ponsel yang merupakan miliknya dan pemuda bermarga unik disampinya, Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang menatapnya penuh waspada serta membuat jarak antara keduanya.

"Oyy, kenapa membuat jarak? Kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Daniel dengan nada yang malas.

"Ti..tidak juga." Jawab Seongwoo terbata.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil menghentikan langkahnya didepan taman kota.

Daniel menatap heran Seongwoo yang terlihat pucat saat pemuda bersurai pink itu berbalik dan menatap pemuda bernama lengkap Ong Seongwoo itu.

"Ka...kalau begitu, kenapa kau membawaku ke taman?" tanya Seongwoo takut-takut.

"Jalan pintas." Daniel menjawab seadanya. "Ini. aku sudah memasukkan nomor telefon dan email ku." Tambah Daniel sambil menyerahkan ponsel Seongwoo.

"Saat kau bilang tidak akan melakukan apapun, itu benarkan?" sambil menerima kembali ponselnya Seongwoo mencoba memastikan kembali pada Daniel.

Tanpa menjawab, Daniel berjalan memasuki taman membiarkan Seongwoo berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ka..kalau begitu, kau tidak akan menjadikanku anak nakal atau menjadikanku lelaki penghibur atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh?" tanya Seongwoo berturut-turut.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa?"

Mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Daniel membuat Seongwoo membayangkan Daniel yang berwujud iblis dikepalanya. Menjawab dalam kepalanya soal 'lelaki macam apa' Kang Daniel.

"Maaf, aku tidak begitu tertarik pada uang, wanita atau pria."

Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya begitu Daniel berucap seperti itu. Mengamati si surai pink dari belakang.

 _Apa-apaan itu? Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dariku?_

Setelah terdiam sejenak dengan pikirannya sendiri, Seongwoo kembali memperhatikan Daniel yang kini sudah berhenti melangkah dan mengamati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing.

"Meski aku sangat menyukai kucing, aku juga menyukai anjing."

Atensi penuh Seongwoo berikan pada Daniel yang berucap.

"Mereka selalu ceria. jika kau menyuruhnya menunggu mereka akan menunggu selamanya, seperti orang bodoh. Tidak peduli selapar apapun mereka, tidak peduli seberapa deras air mata yang keluar, mereka akan melakukan apapun yang tuannya katakan. Mata mereka itu benar-benar membuatku bergetar."

Wajah Seongwoo berubah pucat lagi saat ini. memang diawal kalimat, Daniel terdengar mellow, tapi melihat ekspresi pemuda itu kini membuat Seongwoo bergidik.

"Jadi karena itulah kurasa semakin cepat kau terikat padaku semakin baik." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Seongwoo.

.

 _Semakin rumit. Intinya dia ingin seseorang melakukan apapun yang dia katakan._ Pikir Seongwoo mengingat hari-hari yang dia lewati semenjak menjadi pacar bohongannya Daniel.

Harus menjadi anjing yang patuh dengan segala perintah dari sang pangeran.

"Seongwoo ada apa?" Jeonghan bertanya kawatir pada Seongwoo yang terlihat tidak bersemangat duduk di tempatnya.

"Apa hyung mau cemilan?" Daehwi ikut bertanya sambil menyodorkan keripik ditangannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Seongwoo tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri sambil menatap ponselnya, membuat terkejut Jeonghan maupun Daehwi dengan reaksi tiba-tiba itu.

* * *

 **From: Kang Daniel**

 **Temui aku di kafetaria. Belikan aku minuman, cepat.**

* * *

Sambil memaksakan senyumnya Seongwoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan dan Daehwi.

"Maaf, pacarku memanggil. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Seongwoo secepat mungkin kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Ya,ya, sang pangeran. Semuanya melebih-lebihkannya, sebenarnya dia tidak ada apa-apanya kan?" Daehwi berucap kesal.

"Benar. Mereka tidak begitu mengerti saja tentang lelaki." Jeonghan menimpali.

"Dan dia itu mesum sekali. Itulah yang pernah dikatakan Seongwoo hyung." Tambah Daehwi.

"Benar, benar." Setuju Junghan.

Tanduk iblis imajiner tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Daehwi dan Jeonghan.

"Hei. Ingin memainkan lelucon?" tawar Jeonghan dengan seringai evilnya.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali. Sudah kubilang jangan membuatku menunggu." Keluh Daniel pada Seongwoo yang baru saja tiba dengan sekaleng cola ditangannya.

"Maaf." Seongwoo berucap dengan senyum terpaksa, menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah menangis dalam hati dengan segala penindasan dari Kang Daniel.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ucap Seongwoo sambil meletakkan cola disamping piring berisi kare yang sedang dimakan Daniel.

"Duduklah."

"Eh?"

"Kau juga laparkan? Aku akan mentraktirmu." Jelas Daniel dengan cuek.

Kini Seongwoo menatap Daniel dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi air saja." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil menyodorkan segelas air yang bersisa setengah pada Seongwoo.

 _Kejam. Ini benar-benar super kejam. Benar-benar pangeran yang sadis._

Keluh Seongwoo dalam hati, meski begitu ia tetap mendudukkan dirinya disamping Daniel yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ketemu juga Seongwoo hyung dan pacarnya." Daehwi berucap ceria begitu tiba didepan Seongwoo dan Daniel.

"Kami ingin melihat seperti apa dia." Tambah Jeonghan yang berada disamping Daehwi.

"Jeonghan, Daehwi." Seru Seongwoo.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba makan bersama?" kali ini Daehwi yang bertanya.

"Y..yah aku rasa mau bagaimana lagi, rahasia kami sudah terbongkar."meskipun gugup, Seongwoo berusaha menjawab sebaik mungkin agar kedua temannya itu tidak curiga.

"Siapa mereka?" seongwoo memalingkan wajahnya pada Daniel sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Teman-temanku. Yang sudah pernah kuceritakan."

"Ah yang kau ceritakan itu." Balas Daniel sambil menatap Daehwi dan Jeonghan yang sudah duduk didepannya dan Seongwoo.

 _Kumohon, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta, jadi lakukan sesuai yang kuminta._ Harap Seongwoo dalam hati sambil menatap Daniel penuh antisipasi.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, aku Kang Daniel. Terima kasih sudah baik pada pacarku." Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum.

 _okey, sempurna._ Pekik Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Waw." Respon Daehwi ditambah dengan siulan Jeonghan menimbulkan tanda tanya dikepala Seongwoo.

"Lelaki yang lembut, seperti yang dikatakannya." Seru Jeonghan menggoda.

"Pangeran memang hebat, begitulah." Tambah Daehwi.

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

"Karena itulah kau menyembunyikannya."

"A...apa?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan tidak mengerti atas segala ucapan Jeonghan dan Daehwi.

"Hei hei pangeran Kang." "Apa benar kau suka bermain pakai ikatan?" Daehwi dan Jeonghan berucap bergantian dengan suara lantang dan menggoda hingga seisi kafetaria memperhatikan meja tempat mereka berempat berada.

"Apa?" Daniel bertanya dengan tenang memastikan maksud keduanya sedangkan Seongwoo yang disampingnya sudah memerah malu.

"Karena Seongwoo hyung sendiri yang bilang, kalau hyung mengikatnya dan melakukan 'itu'. Mereka memanggilmu pangeran tapi hyung sebenarnya benar-benar mesum juga ya?" Daehwi berucap menjelaskan dengan beberapa penekanan di beberapa kalimat.

Siswa lainnya yang mendengarkan bergidik ngeri membayangkan maksud perkataan Daehwi.

"Dan jika seperti itu bukannya bahaya? Tidak kusangka kau punya kecenderungan yang menyimpang seperti itu." Lanjut Junghan.

 _Tunggu, hentikan. Bukan seperti itu sebenarnya. Seharusnya Kang Daniel tidak diolok-olok seperti ini._

"Itu semua hanyalah keboho..." Daniel menghentikan Seongwoo yang sudah akan mengaku.

"Benar sekali, aku menyukainya." aku Daniel sambil menyeringai, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang dagu Daehwi yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Jika kau kuikat kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Dan kaupun tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan lelucon ini. ingin mencobanya?" tanya Daniel menatap lekat Daehwi.

"A...ahh ti..tidak." Jawab Daehwi dengan wajah memerah.

"Semuanya, maaf telah mengganggu makan siang kalian." Ucap Daniel kali ini sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kafetaria dengan senyum permohonan maaf diwajahnya.

"Ayo pergi." Daniel memegang tangan Seongwoo dan membawanya meninggalkan area kafetaria.

"Tu..tunggu Daniel, tanganmu..."  
"Tidak. Tetaplah seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi." Potong Daniel tanpa menatap Seongwoo.

"Eh?" respon si Ong dengan wajah merona.

"Teman-temanmu masih melihat. Akan aneh kalau dilepas sekarang." Seongwoo menatap kebelakang memastikan apa yang dikatakan Daniel dan memang benar Jeonghan dan Daehwi disana bersembunyi dibalik koridor mengamatinya dan Daniel.

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya begitu dirinya dan Seongwoo berada di taman belakang yang jarang dilalui siswa.

"Seharusnya sudah aman sekarang. Teman-teman yang baik ya." Sindir Daniel soal kejadian di kafetaria tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku semuanya jadi salah paham tentangmu." Sesal Seongwoo.

"Ya, siapa yang peduli."  
"Tapi..."  
"Diamlah." Potong Daniel sambil menyentil dahi Seongwoo.

"Sakit." Keluh Seongwoo.  
"Kau ini pacarku. Diam saja kalau kulindungi."  
"Daniel." Lirih Seongwoo.

 _Dia bilang hanya pura-pura tapi dia melakukannya sejauh ini...untukku?_ pikir Seongwoo dengan wajah yang sudah merona saat ini.

"Yah kurasa sekarang kau berhutang banyak padaku." Daniel berucap sambil menyeringai membuat Seongwoo menyesal sempat terpesona beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi siapa yang membuat karangan tentang pacar yang suka bermain ikat mengikat?"

"Tidak itu hanya keboho..."  
"Iya iya terserah saja. Kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi." Seongwoo cemberut karena Daniel yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku Daniel atau Niel saja juga boleh." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Aku masih tidak tau apa aku berhak meminta tolong padanya..._

 _Tapi kurasa aku akan menjadi 'lelaki serigala' sedikit lebih lama lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-NEXT?-**


	3. Chapter 3: First Love

**Anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji oleh Ayuko Hatta**

 **Wolf Boy & Black Prince (OngNiel yaoi version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Romance, School Life

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Chapter 2: First Love**

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini. Menjadi alasan mengapa Seongwoo, Jeonghan dan Daehwi masih berada di sekolah. Mengamati hujan yang tidak kunjung reda sambil menggerutu dan mengeluh kesal.

"Ya ampun. Kukira musim hujan sudah berakhir. Aku tidak membawa payung lagi." Keluh Seongwoo.

"Aku juga." Daehwi menimpali.

"Masih ada sang pacar yang akan menjemput dengan mobil." Ucap Jeonghan pamer sambil menunjuk ponselnya.

"Hei itu tidak adil." Protes Daehwi tidak terima.

"Benar-benar ada gunanya memiliki seorang pacar yang lebih tua. Apa kalian mengharapkan tumpangan darinya juga?"

Sebuah kerutan perempatan pertanda kesal dan dongkol muncul didahi Seongwoo dan Daehwi sambil mengamati Jeonghan yang bersiap menghubungi pacarnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

Sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan Jeonghan terdengar bukan dari Seongwoo dan Daehwi.

Ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja ikut bergabung bersama mereka sambil membuka payung.

"Mengantar Seongwoo pulang adalah kewajibanku."

"Heh?" dengan wajah sedikit merona, Seongwoo hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang kini sudah merangkulnya, Kang Daniel.

Tidak hanya Seongwoo bahkan Jeonghan dan Daehwi pun ikut tersipu atas tindakan yang didapat teman mereka itu.

"Karena dia bilang begitu, aku duluan ya. Sampaikan salamku pada pacar tuamu." Pamit Seongwoo sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hmmmp. Dengan mobil jauh lebih mudah." Gumam Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit kesal dan iri pada Seongwoo.

Mengabaikan gerutuan Jeonghan, Daehwi disampingnya sibuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bergegas menghubungi seseorang.

"Samuel. Cepat jemput aku dan bawa payung sekarang. Cepat, sekarang." Titah Daehwi.

.

Setiap pasang mata yang menangkap keberadaan dua orang pemuda dibawah payung itu hanya bisa menatap dengan kagum dan iri.

Entah bagaimana, nuansa romantisme menguar dari kedua orang itu, membuat orang lain menggigit bibir karena gemas. Sisurai pink dengan tubuh lebih besar dengan senyum indahnya bersama sisurai hitam yang memiliki kumpulan bintang dipipinya.

 _Bagus sekali bukan? Bukankah senyumnya itu bersinar?_

 _Kang Daniel adalah pacar tercintaku. Setiap saat kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara._

 _Atau lebih tepatnya hanya berpura-pura._

Lupakan soal Daniel yang merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang payung dihadapan Jeonghan dan Daehwi. Kenyataannya disaat kini hanya mereka berdua, maka keadaan akan berbalik 180 derajat.

"Hei badanku basah. Agak geser kesini dong." Keluh Daniel sambil menunjuk bahu kanannya yang mulai basah terkena air hujan.

"Maaf saja tapi disini juga sudah mepet." Seongwoo menjawab dengan menggenggam payung diantara dirinya dan Daniel.

"Ah begitu, baiklah. Aku bisa berhenti berpura-pura sebagai pacarmu kapanpun."

Ucapan Daniel itu seketika membuat Seongwoo tersentak.

"Jika kau sampai ditinggalkan pacarmu, besok kau pasti akan kesepian." Tambah Daniel sambil menyeringai.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Seongwoo sambil menggeser payung yang dipegangga lebih dekat pada Daniel, merelakan dirinya basah oleh hujan.

"Ya, seekor anjing memang pintar." Puji Daniel dengan nada meremehkan.

 _Kenyataannya aku bukanlah seorang kekasih. Aku hanyalah seorang budak._

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak tadi, sisa hari ini cuaca menjadi cerah yang tidak disiasiakan beberapa orang untuk keluar sekedar untuk jalan-jalan. Seperti halnya Seongwoo yang kini sudah mengisi salah satu meja di café bersama Minhyun.

"Semua orang tertipu oleh penampilannya. Dia itu gelap sampai ke akar-akarnya. Benar-benar pemaksaan kehendak." Keluh Seongwoo sambil memukul-mukul pelan meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Minhyun.

"Kau pun juga begitu tuan serigala." Seongwoo hanya bisa merasa tertusuk atas ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Tapi meski begitu, kau sendiri yang membuat Kang Daniel sebagai pacar bohonganmu kan?" tambah Minhyun.

"Dia itu satu kelas denganmu kan Minhyun?" Minhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka memainkan lelucon." Ucap Minhyun sambil mengingat bagaimana Daniel dikelas. Selalu tersenyum dan ramah pada siapapun.

"Dia hanya ingin menjadikanku budak." Seongwoo berucap tidak mau kalah sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kesal.

"Ya ya. Tapi kau sendiri juga mengikuti alurnya bukan? Kau itu memang masokis ya." Minhyun berujar santai, memilih memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya menjauhi Seongwoo yang baru saja menyemburkan minumannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" protes Songwoo dengan suara yang lantang.

"Karena orang normal tidak mungkin setuju dibegitukan. Kau memang tipe orang seperti itu kan Seongwoo."

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku membenci apa yang ia katakan. Tapi sebagai orang dewasa aku bisa sedikit bersabar dan menjalaninya. Aku mengambil peran sebagai seseorang yang memanfaatkannya." Sangkal Seongwoo kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

"Dia mengatakan itu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri." Gumam Minhyun prihatin sekaligus tidak habis pikir.

"Merepotkan sekali. Seharusnya kau mencari pacar saja yang asli." Ucap Minhyun member saran.

"Itu tidak mudah. Jangankan pacaran, jatuh cinta saja belum pernah." Balas Seongwoo dengan rona malu diwajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun?" Minhyun bertanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada pria maupun wanita yang membuatku tertarik, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuatku ingin menciumnya atau bermabuk cinta dengannya."

"Harusnya kau mencoba asal saja dari pada bermain api dengan pangeran sadis." Seru Minhyun lagi.

"Karena aku benar-benar ingin jatuh cinta." Tanpa sadar Seongwoo menjawab dengan suara lantang sambil menggebrak meja, menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung disekitarnya.

Dengan canggung Seongwoo menunduk beberapa kali sebelum kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Ma..maaf." cicit Seongwoo malu. "Aku, sejak masuk senior high school selalu bersama Jeonghan dan Daehwi bukan? Saat melihat mereka aku berpikir saat mereka membicarakan pacar mereka, Jeonghan dan Daehwi terlihat begitu bersinar, mereka dimabuk cinta sehingga terlihat bahagia. Aku berpikir kalau aku memiliki seorang pacar aku bisa jadi seperti itu juga."

Minhyun tersenyum tulus atas penjelasan yang Seongwoo berikan. Bukankah penjelasannya begitu polos?

"Kalau begitu pertama kau harus mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta." sambil memegang gelas berisi vanilla milk shakenya, Seongwoo menatap penuh minat pada Minhyun.

"Ba..bagaimana caranya?"  
"Hmm, mungkin kau harus mulai melirik laki-laki yang romantis." Ucap Minhyun.

"Romantis?"  
"Mungkin saja dia orang dekat yang tidak pernah kau sadari."  
 _Begitu...sepertinya akan berhasil._

.

Seongwoo hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengamati beberapa orang dikelasnya.

"Seksinya~~~" itu Kwon Hyunbin yang sedang mengamati majalah dewasa ditangannya.

"Halo Sewonnie." Dan itu Kim Jaehwan yang sepertinya akan mulai menggombali seseorang bernama Sewoon melalui telepon.

Fokus Seongwoo beralih pada Kim Donghan yang hanya sibuk dengan makanan yang dibawanya.

Kembali fokusnya beralih pada seorang pemuda yang terlihat tersenyum gemas dengan boneka kelinci ditangannya, itu Ahn Hyeongseob.

Dengan wajah suram Seongwoo akhirnya berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

 _Semakin aku mencoba mencari yang dekat semakin jauh saja dari harapan._

Pikir Seongwoo sambil mengambil keripik kentang Daehwi tanpa meminta ijin pada pemiliknya yang memang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

 _Tapi mungkin saja aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung. Mungkin saja aku masih akan bertemu seseorang._

"Seongwoo ada yang mencarimu." Ucap Jeonghan yang baru saja tiba.

"Eh?" Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu tempat orang yang dikatakan Jeonghan mencarinya.

Bisa Seongwoo lihat orang-orang yang mencarinya menatapnya seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Sepertinya mereka adalah fans dari pacarmu." Ucapan Jeonghan membuat Seongwoo tersentak.

"Kurasa mereka sangat mencarimu hyung. Sangat berbahaya loh menjadi kekasih sang pangeran." Tambah Daehwi menakuti.

Seongwoo hanya bisa membatu dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

Saat ini ditaman belakang, Seongwoo hanya bisa menunduk. Sesekali menatap takut-takut tiga orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kudengar kau kencan dengan Kang Daniel. Apa itu benar?" pertanyaan tegas itu diberikan oleh seorang dengan wajah khas Jepang, Takada Kenta.

"Yah, sebenarnya..." _sebenarnya itu hanya bohongan._ Lanjut Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Yang benar saja?" respon tidak percaya diberikan seseorang disamping kanan Kenta, Lee Geonhee.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" kali ini yang bertanya dengan kesal seseorang disamping kiri Kenta, Hong Eunki.

"I...itu terjadi begitu saja."

"HA?"

Seongwoo semakin memucat dengan seruan tidak terima dari ketiga orang didepannya itu.

"Asal kau tau, Kang Daniel itu menjadi idol disini." –Kenta.

"Seharusnya kau sudah puas hanya dengan melihatnya, tidak perlu menyentuhnya." –Eunki.

"Itu adalah peraturan tidak tertulis diantara kita." –Geonhee.

 _Kita? Akukan bukanlah fans dari si bodoh itu._

"Memangnya aku peduli." Gumam Seongwoo.

"Hah?" yah sepertinya gumaman pelan Seongwoo masih jelas terdengar oleh ketiga orang didepannya.

"Yah kurasa peraturan itu hanyalah berlaku pada orang tertentu yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka." Ucap Seongwoo membela diri yang justru membuat ketiganya semakin kesal.

"Kau...jangan bercanda." Kesal Kenta sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yang jelas jangan mendekatinya. Kang Daniel bukan milik siapapun." –Geonhee.

"Kembalikan pangeran kami." –Eunki.

"Ada banyak hal kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Bela Seongwoo sambil melindungi dirinya sendiri dari jambakan, pukulan maupun tendangan dari ketiga orang itu.

"Hentikan itu." Sebuah suara asing menginterupsi kegiatan ketiganya yang ingin menyiksa Seongwoo lebih lama.

"Kalian ini anak senior high school, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, menyedihkan." Keempat orang yang terlibat perkelahian hanya diam menatap pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu.

"Dan apa-apan itu? Tiga lawan satu? Benar-benar pengecut." Tambah pemuda itu lagi.

"Diam kau. Memangnya kau siapa ha?" geram Eunki.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Kenta menambahkan.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda asing itu justru menatap tajam Kenta, Geonhee dan Eunki.

"A..apa?" tanya Kenta ketus meski terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"Sudah biarkan saja, ayo kita pergi saja." Ajak Geonhee yang akhirnya dituruti Kenta dan Eunki.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seongwoo tersadar dari tatapannya pada kepergian Kenta dan lainnya karena suara yang terdengar mendekat padanya. Dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, Seongwoo merapikan kembali rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan sebelum menjawab.

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ah itu, terima kasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Seongwoo penuh syukur pada penolongnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti itu." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang siswa high schoo bersikap seperti siswa kindergarten."

Wajah Seongwoo bersemu setelah memperhatikan sikap pemuda didepannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Seongwoo tersentak. "O...ong Seongwoo." Jawab Seongwoo sedikit terbata.

"Aku Lai Guanlin dari kelas 1-4. Kau juga kelas satu kan? Kita berada ditingkatan yang sama jadi tidak perlu sungkan." Ucap pemuda tinggi bernama Lai Guanlin itu.

"A-ah iya."

Guanlin terkekeh melihat tingkah Seongwoo. "Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Guanlin berucap sambil menyentil pelan dahi Seongwoo.

 _Lai Guanlin dari kelas 1-4..._

.

.

Istirahat makan siang hari itu diisi Seongwoo dan Daniel dengan makan bersama dikafetaria. Ah, mungkin dibandingkan makan bersama, yang benar adalah hanya Daniel saja yang makan. Pemuda bermarga Ong yang duduk dihadapannya sejak tadi hanya terus menyendokkan makanan tanpa benar-benar dimasukkan kedalam mulut. Jelas terlihat jika tubuh dan pikirannya tidak berada ditempat yang sama.

 _Lai Guanlin..._

 _Sepertinya dia sangat baik. Dia tidak terlihat sadis, dan sangat tampan juga apa dia juga memiliki banyak fans?_ Pikir Seongwoo yang hanya diisi pemuda yang sudah menolongnya.

"Makananmu jadi berantakan." Teguran Daniel akhirnya menyadarkan Seongwoo.

Dengan tergesa Seongwoo membereskan makanannya yang berserakan dimeja dihadapannya.

"Jangan jorok begitu. Nanti imageku juga ikut jelek." Omel Daniel.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku."

 _Benar sekali, dia sangat populer dikalangan para gadis maupun pria._

"Apa?" tanya Daniel yang merasa Seongwoo terus memperhatikannya.  
"Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau kencani?" Seongwoo balik bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Belum ada."

Seongwoo berseru heran atas jawaban yang didapatnya. "Heh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat populer?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuatku serius." Jawab Daniel apa adanya.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang para gadis dan pria itu mengganggu?"

"Begitulah. Percintaan hanyalah bonus dalam hidup."

"Heh?" Seongwoo memandang Daniel tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak keberatan memiliki cinta, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengejarnya. Selama itu tidak masalah bagiku tidak apa kan?" Daniel berucap sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela kafetaria.

 _Kenapa kau begitu dingin?_

 _._

 _Aku tau mungkin saja bisa hidup tanpa cinta. Tapi..._

"Hyung, pacarku si Samuel mulai rewel."

Seongwoo melirik Daehwi yang membuka pembicaraan dengan Jeonghan dibelakang kelas, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Merepotkan. Sudah kubilang buang saja dan cari pacar baru." Saran Jeonghan.

Mendapat saran seperti itu, Daehwi tersenyum sangat manis dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya sebelum menjawab. "Yah, itu adalah bukti kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Oh begitu?" respon Jeonghan tidak tertarik.

 _Sepertinya aku juga menginginkan cinta._ Pikir Seongwoo.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak sengaja Seongwoo menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang tidak asing dikoridor depan kelasnya. Penasaran, Seongwoo bangkit berdiri menghampiri sosok itu. Tidak menyadari Daehwi dan Jeonghan yang menatapnya.

"Guanlin." Panggil Seongwoo saat mendekat pada sosok itu, Lai Guanlin.

"Hei." Guanlin menatap Seongwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Apa perlu kusampaikan padanya?" tanya Seongwoo mencoba membantu.

"Ah tidak. Aku sedang menunggumu Seongwoo." Ucap Guanlin dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Me...menungguku?"

"Aku kawatir mereka akan mendatangimu lagi." Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal Guanlin melanjutkan. "Aku takut kalau yang kulakukan sebelumnya semakin membuatmu dalam bahaya. Tapi sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja ya. Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Guanlin kemudian berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seongwoo.

"Te...terima kasih."

 _Dia jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja?_

.

.

Dengan langkah yang tenang, Seongwoo berjalan pelan mengikuti Daniel saat pulang sekolah. Sesekali memperhatikan genangan air yang ada dijalan sehabis hujan reda.

Langkah si surai pink berhenti, mengundang Seongwoo menyejajarkan posisi keduanya serta menatap pemuda bertubuh besar disampingnya itu heran.

"Uwaaa.." pekik Seongwoo horror menatap kini celana serta sedikit bagian bajunya kotor terkena cipratan air bercampur lumpur akibat mobil yang baru saja melintas.

"Kasihan." Ejek Daniel sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

Kini Seongwoo menatap tajam Daniel yang sudah kembali berjalan. "Dia menjadikanku tameng?" Gumam Seongwoo kesal.

Seruan riang anak-anak yang sedang bermain, melewati Daniel dan Seongwoo. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja hingga tidak sengaja seorang anak kecil dengan tongkat kayu ditangannya menabrak Daniel hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" "Cepat kemari." Seru teman-teman anak kecil itu.

Deniel dengan sepenuh hati menatap anak kecil yang menabraknya dengan sadis dan wajah murkanya. Dan dengan cepat para anak kecil itu kabur menjauhi Daniel sambil meneriakkan permintaan maaf.

Seongwoo sendiri hanya bisa menahan tawanya menyaksikan kejadian yang menimpa Daniel.

 _Kasihan._ Benak Seongwoo mengejek.

Persimpangan pertanda kesal muncul didahi Daniel. Sadar jika dirinya sedang direndahkan dengan hanya melihat seperti apa ekspresi si pemilik kumpulan bintang dipipi kirinya itu.

"Hei Ongie." Gumaman Daniel sukses menyentak Seongwoo.

Dengan cepat Daniel mengambil tongkat kayu milik anak kecil yang menabraknya kemudian melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Seongwoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap tongkat kayu yang kini sudah hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Ambil." Perintah Daniel.

"Heee? Kenapa juga aku harus mengambilnya?" protes Seongwoo tidak terima.

"Kau mendengarku bukan? Kubilang, ambil. Kau ini seekor anjing kan?" jelas Daniel penuh penekanan dengan aura dominasi penuh kegelapan. Membuat Seongwoo merinding takut dan dalam sekejap mencari keberadaan tongkat kayu yang dilempar Daniel dengan patuh.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan rambut yang acak-acakan, akhirnya Seongwoo kembali dengan sebuah tongkat kayu yang dijulurkan kearah Daniel.

"Lama. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Ka...karena aku tidak tau ini mengarah kemana.." jawab Seongwoo dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Harusnya kau bisa memilik alasan apapun yang terlihat benar." Ucapan Daniel seolah menyadarkan Seongwoo. Berpikir harusnya dia bisa memberi alasan seperti itu dibanding harus lelah seperti saat ini.

"Bodoh sekali." Dan Seongwoo hanya bisa menangis dalam hati akan komentar itu.

Suara dari mesin minuman otomatis menarik perhatian Seongwoo. Menatap si pemilik marga Kang yang kini berdiri didepan mesin munuman dengan sekaleng cola ditangannya.

 _Apa itu untukku?_ Seongwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona dipipinya dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Anjing jelek. Ini bukan untukmu." Ucap Daniel sambil membuka cola ditangannya dan meminumnya begitu saja.

"A...aku sama sekali tidak berharap." Sangkal Seongwoo meski dalam hati sudah sangat malu.

"Dasar. Sepertinya aku harus melatihmu lebih baik lagi." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil menyeringai.

Awan kelabu imajiner kini berada tepat diatas kepala Seongwoo.

 _Orang ini... dia benar-benar jahat._

.

.

 _Jika saja aku bertemu Guanlin lebih awal, ini tidak akan pernah terjadi._

Seongwoo yang tengah berjalan sambil merenung dengan sebuah tempat sampah ditangannya harus rela tersungkur setelah sebuah bola menghantam wajahnya tepat sasaran.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap sipelaku pemilik bola yang hanya mengambil bola yang tergeletak disamping Seongwoo tanpa niatan membantu pemuda malang itu. Mungkin ini merupakan serangkaian hari sial seorang Ong Seongwoo.

"Ong Seongwoo? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seongwoo tersentak dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sebuah wajah diatasnya, tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Eh? Lai Guanlin?" Dengan cepat Sengwoo trduduk dari posisinya.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Guanlin sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Seongwoo.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seongwoo dengan pipi yang merona.

Tanpa mereka sadari Daehwi dan Jeonghan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari jendela dilantai tiga.

"Itu laki-laki yang datang ke kelas kita kan?"

"Eum." Gumam Daehwi sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan. Dan kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan dengan seringai jahil diwajah keduanya.

.

"Eh?" Daniel menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kelas saat seseorang dengan tubuh kecilnya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali Dani hyung."

"Dani hyung?" ulang Daniel akan panggilan Daehwi padanya.

"Seongwoo ke ruang kesehatan bersama seorang lelaki tinggi." Kini Jeonghan yang bersuara, menarik perhatian Daniel pada keduanya.

"Sepertinya gawat. Sebaiknya segera susul mereka. Kurasa dia sedang selingkuh." Ujar Daehwi memanasi.

.

Diruang kesehatan saat ini, Seongwoo mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan dengan Guanlin yang kini berlutut didepannya. Sedang memasangkan pelester luka pada lutut Seongwoo, setelah menggulung celana bagian kanan si pemuda Ong yang sedikit sobek dibagian lututnya.

"Dengan ini akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Guanlin sambil tersenyum.

Seongwoo pun ikut tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Kau baik sekali ya. Seperti pahlawan keadilan saja." Puji Seongwoo dengan wajah merona.

"Jika bukan Seongwoo, aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini." ucap Guanlin sambil memalingkan wajah, tidak berani menatap langsung Seongwoo.

Seongwoo semakin memerah dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Guanlin.

"A...anu... hari minggu ini, maukah kau pergi jalan-jalan denganku?" ajak Guanlin sambil mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Te...tentu." jawab Seongwoo sedikit tergagap.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun pukul satu ya?"

"Oke." Seongwoo menjawab dengan riang, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ah benar juga, akan kuberitau nomorku."  
"A..aku juga."

Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi saat keduanya saling bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang ya Seongwoo." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari pintu yang terbuka, Daniel.

"Da...daniel. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Seongwoo dengan canggung.

"Jeonghan dan Daehwi bilang kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jelas Daniel dengan lembut serta senyum diwajahnya. "Aku juga membawakan tasmu." Tambah Daniel sambil memperlihatkan tas Seongwoo yang berada ditangannya.

 _Mereka berdua itu..._ rutuk Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Daniel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Guanlin yang berdiri disamping Seongwoo.

"I..ini Lai Guanlin dari kelas 1-4. Dia menyelamatkanku dari beberapa orang yang menggangguku sebelumnya dan hari ini dia mengobati lukaku." Jelas Seongwoo entah kenapa sangat canggung.

"Ehh. Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Daniel yang sebelumnya selalu tersenyum kini memasang ekspresi datar, sama halnya dengan Guanlin yang menatapnya saat ini.

"Ayo pergi Seongwoo." Ajak Daniel kemudian meninggalkan ruang kesehatan lebih dulu.

"Eh? Oh i-iya." Seongwoo langsung mengikuti Daniel, tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada Guanlin yang tersenyum padanya.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari ruang kesehatan, Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti Daniel yang juga berhenti didepannya.

"Hei, berikan ponselmu." Ucap Daniel sambil berbalik menatap Seongwoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah berikan saja."

Dengan terpaksa Seongwoo mengulurkan ponselnya pada Daniel. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat Seongwoo memekik histeris. Bagaimana tidak, ponsel yang baru saja ia berikan pada Daniel kini berakhir mencium lantai ditambah dengan injakan keras dari Daniel. Menghancurkan seluruh layar dari ponsel berwarna putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seongwoo histeris.

"Kaulah yang salah. Jangan mengibaskan ekormu pada laki-laki lain."  
"A...aku tidak mengibaskan ekorku." Protes Seongwoo.

"Jangan berbicara dengannya lagi." Larang Daniel.

"Kenapa? Mau malakukan apa itu terserah aku kan? Kau bukanlah pacar betulanku, dan itu juga tidak bisa disebut selingkuh." Seru Seongwoo lantang masih mengajukan protesnya pada Daniel.

"Oh? Apa kau sudah lupa statusmu? Kau adalah anjing. Aku adalah tuanmu. Kau tidak berhak menentangku." Ucapan penuh penekanan itu akhirnya membuat Seongwoo bungkam.

"Aku mengerti." Lirih Seongwoo.

"Bagus, anak baik. Sekarang ayo pulang."

 _Tunggu saja nanti. Kaulah yang akan kucampakkan. Setelah aku memiliki pacar, aku bisa membuangmu kapanpun._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil menatap Daniel dan menyeringai.

.

.

-Hari Minggu-

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Guanlin menunggu Seongwoo di stasiun. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke Ilsan dengan menggunakan bus.

"Guanlin." Panggil Seongwoo ceria, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan dan senyum terbaiknya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Guanlin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan balas melambaikan tangan pada Seongwoo.

"Ah sudah datang." Ucap Guanlin berbasa-basi.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Sesal Seongwoo meskipun dirinya hanya terlambat 10 menit.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu. Oh ya kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu." Puji Guanlin sambil memperhatikan Seongwoo yang menggunakan skiny jeans dark blue dan white sweater yang sedikit besar dihadapannya.

"Be..benarkah? padahal aku merasa ini sedikit terlalu kuno." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengusap-usap lehernya tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Guanlin akhirnya tersenyum melihat pemuda didepannya. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Satu anggukan Seongwoo berikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Guanlin.

Keduanya kemudian menaiki bus sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan dan menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan. Bahkan sesampainya di Ilsan keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama pergi ke berbagai tempat. Tak jarang Guanlin memberikan perhatian yang membuat Seongwoo merona maupun merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Berjam-jam yang mereka lalui bersama membuat Seongwoo merasa hatinya begitu hangat. Karena hari yang begitu indah, waktu yang begitu menyenangkan, juga Guanlin disisinya.

Waktu yang kini semakin sore akhirnya membuat keduanya kelelahan. Dengan sopannya Guanlin meminta Seongwoo untuk duduk dibangku taman sedangkan ia meminta ijin untuk membeli minuman. Membuat Seongwoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya begitu Guanlin tidak tertangkap pandangannya lagi.

 _Hari ini aku tidak berkutik dengan apa yang dia katakan._

 _Karena..._

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa melambung tinggi seperti ini sebelumnya._

 _Ini pertama kalinya bagiku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menganggapku._

"Ini." sebuah kaleng cola yang tiba-tiba berada didepan wajahnya sedikit membuat Seongwoo tersentak.

"Terima kasih. Ah ini..." gerakan Seongwoo yang baru akan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dengan cepat dihentikan begitu Guanlin berucap.

"Tidak perlu, ini aku saja yang traktir."

"Ah kalau begitu terima kasih lagi." Ucap Seongwoo dengan senyum yang dihiasi rona merah diwajahnya.

"Tidak, akulah yang berterima kasih karena bisa bersenang-senang bersamamu."  
"Aku juga senang." Seongwoo ikut menimpali.

"Tapi ada yang terus mengganggu pikiranku. Apa orang itu... adalah pacarmu?" Seongwoo yang terus menatap Guanlin yang masih berdiri didepannya tersentak akan pertanyaan pemuda tinggi itu. Wajah Kang Daniel seketika terlintas dalam benaknya.

"I...itu hanya..."

"Maaf telah mengajakmu keluar disaat kau sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi adikmu saja." Guanlin berucap malu-malu dan tanpa menatap langsung Seongwoo.

Dalam hati Seongwoo bersyukur karena Guanlin mungkin tidak melihat wajahnya yang semakin merah karena berpikir bahwa si pemilik nama Lai Guanlin itu juga tertarik padanya.

"Kau salah." Lirih Seongwoo tapi masih dapat didengar Guanlin. "Daniel bukanlah pacarku." Ucap Seongwoo lagi sambil berdiri dan menatap langsung Guanlin.

"Tapi kalian jalan bersamakan?"

"Tidak. Untuk suatu alasan dia berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, tapi... aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran." Jelas Seongwoo sambil menunduk, tidak mampu lagi menatap Guanlin.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, jadi bukan masalah. Aku benar-benar senang kau menanyakan itu padaku... jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin memiliki seorang kekasih yang sebe..." ucapan Seongwoo terhenti oleh suara keras Guanlin.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak."

Seongwoo hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Guanlin yang kini ekspresinya begitu berubah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus berkencan dengan seseorang yang bukan pacar Kang Daniel?" Seongwoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya kau bilang lebih awal dong. Membuang-buang waktu dan uang saja." Keluh Guanlin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Gu..guanlin?"

"Maaf tapi dulu Daniel pernah mencuri hati pacarku. Jadi aku juga ingin mencuri hati pacarnya untuk balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Jelas Guanlin dengan santainya.

Kaleng cola yang belum sempat Seongwoo buka kini terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh menggelinding begitu saja didekat kakinya. Seongwoo hanya menunduk menatap kosong kaleng cola itu.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja ya? Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Guanlin kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Seongwoo. Baru dua langkah diambilnya, sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Ohh begitu rupanya."

"Daniel" seru Guanlin terkejut.

Sambil membuka topi dan kacamatanya Daniel berdiri mendekat pada Guanlin dan Seongwoo yang menatapnya.

"Membalas supaya aku merasakannya juga? Benar-benar permainan pecundang." Ucap Daniel dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau. Kau yang duluan mencuri pacarku." Seru Guanlin marah.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku mencuri. Kurasa pacarmu saja yang terpesona padaku." Balas Daniel membuat Guanlin terdiam.

Ingatan tentang pacarnya, Yoo Seonho yang meminta putus karena mengatakan sudah memiliki orang lain yang disukainya dan orang itu adalah Kang Daniel yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

Guanlin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kesal. Tidak mampu membalas ucapan Daniel.

"Jangan bermain dibelakang seperti ini. langsung saja padaku." Ucap Daniel sambil mendekat pada Guanlin dan menatapnya lekat.

"A...apa, kau ingin berkelahi?"

"Tidak. Aku benci kekerasan." Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang Seongwoo." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil menepuk bahu Seongwoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Guanlin, apa benar itu hanya kebohongan? Sejak awal? Semua yang kau katakan, semua yang kau lakukan, semua itu?" tanya Seongwoo dengan suaranya yang lirih. Jelas sekali cukup terluka dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Salahmu sendiri tertipu. Maksudku, kau benar-benar ingin punya pacar ya? Kau pikir dengan bersikap manis begitu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang murahan sepertimu."

Air mata kini menetes dari kedua netra Seongwoo, sangat terluka dengan penjelasan tanpa rasa bersalah dari seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tanpa disangka, sebuah tinju melayang kearah wajah Guanlin, membuat pemuda Taiwan itu terjatuh karena sakit dan terkejut.

"Itu sakit sekali. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak menyukai kekerasan?" protes Guanlin pada Daniel sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?" tatapan Daniel begitu dingin pada Guanlin.

"Ada apa ini? jadi kalian berdua memang pacaran?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak." Daniel berbicara sambil membalik tubuh Seongwoo dan merangkul pemuda Ong itu. "Tapi dia adalah milikku. Aku akan marah jika kau menyakitinya." Lanjut Daniel.

 _Bodoh, aku bukanlah barang._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil mengikuti langkah Daniel yang menuntunnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Sampai kapan kau akan terus ditipu seperti itu? Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku." Ucap Daniel yang kini berjalan didepan Seongwoo.

"Dari awal apa kau mengenal Guanlin?"

"Tentu saja. Dan juga semua kebohonganmu."

 _Kau mengetahuinya dan kau masih juga datang?_

"Tapi jangan sampai terlibat omong kosong seperti ini lagi ya? Kalau terjadi lagi akan kulempar kau keluar jendela."

"Baik." Seongwoo menjawab lirih. "Ahh akhirnya aku memiliki cinta pertama." Ucap Seongwoo tanpa semangat dan diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas lelah.

"Bodoh." Ucap Daniel sambil menyentil dahi Seongwoo, membuat Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja.

"Itu sakit." Keluh Seongwoo.

"Kau terjebak dalam kegelisahanmu akan masalah cinta bukan? Cinta yang kaurasakan itu hanyalah khayalan."

"Hah?"  
"Tidak perlu sampai memaksakan diri seperti itu untuk masalah cinta." Ucap Daniel sambil berjalan kearah mesin minuman otomatis.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

"Apa yang kau lihat? Aku tidak akan membelikanmu ini meskipun kau sedang depresi." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil melirik Seongwoo kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _Sulit untuk dikatakan... tapi aku merasa dia ingin membuat perasaanku kembali membaik._ Pikir Seongwoo yang kini merasa begitu hanyat didadanya.

 _Eh? Jangan-jangan..._

"Ada apa?" tanya Daniel saat melihat Seongwoo yang hanya terdiam.

 ** _"_** ** _Lebih dekat dari yang kau duga. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."_** Ucapan Minhyun kembali melintas dalam benak Seongwoo.

 _Jangan-jangan?_

"Ayo pergi Ongie." Ajak atau tepatnya perintah Daniel.

 _Itu tidak akan mungkin._ Tolak Seongwoo akan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus melatihmu lebih keras lagi." Ucap Daniel sambil menyeringai.

 _Mungkinkah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-NEXT?-**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall In

**Anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji oleh Ayuko Hatta**

 **Wolf Boy & Black Prince (OngNiel yaoi version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Romance, School Life

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Chapter 3: Fall In**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Saat liburan musim panas datang langit berwarna biru, awan putih, sinar matahari bersinar terang dan laut berkilauan. Busan memang yang terbaik.**_ Jeonghan berkata seperti itu. _"_ Ucap Seongwoo dengan suara yang lirih di akhir kalimat sambil menunjukkan pada Minhyun sebuah pesan beserta lampiran foto pantai yang indah dalam grup chatnya bersama Jeonghan dan Daehwi.

Minhyun yang kini duduk di kursi meja belajar di kamarnya hanya bergumam saja menanggapi ucapan si pemilik marga Ong yang tengah berbaring dikasurnya. Memilih kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Liburan musim panas akan segera berakhir."

"Hm, kau benar." Ucap Minhyun menimpali keluhan Seongwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dibacanya.

"Jangan hanya berkata iya saja Minhyunnie. Jeonghan dan pacarnya Seungcheol pergi berlibur ke Busan. Daehwi dan pacarnya Samuel juga pergi bersama. Sementara aku hanya bermalas-malasan saja dirumahmu." Seongwoo masih meneruskan keluhannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bermalas-malasan dirumahku kau boleh pergi. Aku juga tidak pernah mengundangmu kesini jadi pergi saja." Ucap Minhyun kini sambil menatap malas pada Seongwoo.

Merasakan Minhyun yang mulai beraura gelap dengan cepat Seongwoo turun dari kasur dan memeluk Minhyun sambil berucap. "Eyy hanya bercanda. Aku sayang padamu Minhyunnie."

Pada akhirnya Minhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas memaklumi manusia yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tapi Seongwoo kau sekarang punya Daniel kan?"

Pertanyaan Minhyun membuat Seongwoo tertegun dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Seongwoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Minhyun.

"Apa dia tidak mengajakmu pergi kemana gitu?" tanya Minhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Sejak mulai liburan aku tidak menerima satu pesan pun darinya." Jawab Seongwoo lesu.

"Aneh sekali. Kupikir dia akan mencari suatu alasan untuk mengajakmu pergi." Minhyun kembali berucap sambil menatap Seongwoo yang memejamkan matanya setelah membaringkan tubuh dikasurnya.  
"Iya. Aku pun sudah siap-siap jika disuruh menjadi pembantunya. Yah lagipula kami hanya pacar bohongan untuk kepentingan masing-masing."

Untuk beberapa saat Seongwoo hanya mendengar gumaman Minhyun sebelum akhirnya membuka mata saat merasa ada beban yang mengisi bagian kanan kasur yang ditempatinya. Menatap Minhyun yang kini ikut memberingkan tubuhnya disampingnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemberut karena Daniel terlihat tidak tertarik padamu?" rona merah kini menghiasi wajah Seongwoo.

"Mungkin dia berhasil meluluhkan hatimu dan tanpa kau sadari kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" tambah Minhyun menggoda Seongwoo.

"He-hentikan. Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Seongwoo berujar kesal dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata.

"Cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau jadi marah?" balas Minhyun santai.

 _Hal seperti itu jangan dibercandain dong. Apalagi dengan laki-laki seperti dia._

Ingatan Seongwoo kembali kesaat dimana Daniel mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah milik si pemuda Kang didepan Guanlin.

 _Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya._

Seperti itulah Seongwoo terus membatin menolak segala kemungkinan dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada si pangeran kejam.

"Tapi Kang Daniel bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu Seongwoo."

Ucapan Minhyun kembali menarik Seongwoo dari lamunannya. "ehhh. Itu juga mustahil. Dia bilang dia tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu." Sanggah Seongwoo.

"Siapa tau saja kan? Perasaan seseorang itu bisa berubah kapan saja. Seongwoo saja akhir-akhir ini juga mulai membicarakan cinta."  
"Iya sih tapi..." _orang yang disukai Daniel... kira-kira seperti apa ya?_ Batin Seongwoo.

.

.

.

Akhirnya liburan telah berakhir. Tidak terasa setahun sudah terlewati di senior high school. Masih jelas terlihat wajah-wajah yang enggan berpisah dengan masa-masa libur di setiap kelas, tak jarang keluhan dan gumaman malas terdengar dari yang masih enggan berpisah dengan hari santai, seperti yang dilakukan si surai madu bertubuh kecil, Lee Daehwi.

"Kenapa liburan cepat sekali. Kita juga sudah kelas 2 sekarang." Daehwi berucap tanpa semangat.

"Besok juga sudah kembali ke rutinitas yang biasa." Sahut Seongwoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ini untukmu."

Daehwi mendongak menatap sebuah paper bag yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya yang tengah dipegang Jeonghan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Daehwi ogah-ogahan.

Sambil tersenyum Jeonghan menjawab. "Oleh-oleh dari Busan."

"Ohhh thank you." Seru Daehwi dengan sangat antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Dan ini untukkmu dan pangeranmu." Jeonghan ganti memberikan paper bag kepada Seongwoo sambil tersenyum riang.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana Busan?"

"Hebat sekali. Lautnya sangat indah. Meskipun sangat panas sekali." Jeonghan bercerita penuh semangat meski diakhiri dengan sedikit keluhan.

"Kalau aku pergi ke pantai bersama Samuel, ke kolam renang juga. Kalau Seongwoo hyung pergi kemana dengan Daniel hyung?" tanya Daehwi setelah menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Aku pergi ke gunung." _Walaupun sebenarnya hanya aku dan kami tidak bertemu sama sekali._ Lanjut Seongwoo dalam hati.

 _Tapi kenapa hari ini aku belum melihatnya sama sekali ya?_ Pikir Seongwoo sambil menatap keluar kelas.

.

.

"Oh Seongwoo? Kebetulan sekali." Ucap Minhyun begitu melihat Seongwoo berdiri didepan kelasnya saat waktu akan pulang.

"Ada apa?"

Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat dari tasnya, Minhyun berucap meminta tolong. "Bisakah kau mengantarkan ini ke Kang Daniel?"

"Kenapa? Dia tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Dia terkena flu." Jawab Minhyun berdasarkan informasi yang diketahuinya.

"Tidak mungkin. Orang seperti dia juga bisa kena flu?" ucap Seongwoo tidak percaya.

"Jika melawan virus memang tidak akan menang. Kang Daniel kan juga manusia biasa. Sebenarnya ini tugasku karena aku perwakilan kelas tapi hari ini aku harus menjemput sepupuku yang baru kembali dari Amerika. Maaf tapi apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

Meskipun sedikit ragu pada akhirnya Seongwoo menerima map ditangan Minhyun dan berucap. "Eum baiklah."

.

.

Berbekal alamat yang diberikan Minhyun, kini Seongwoo berdiri canggung dan bingung didepan sebuah pintu apartemen dengan sebuah map yang dipegang ditangan kirinya.

 _Yah sekalian aku juga ingin memberikan oleh-oleh Jeonghan padanya. Dan yang lebih penting ini karena Minhyunnie meminta bantuanku._

Seongwoo berulangkali mondar-mandir didepan pintu sama halnya dengan dirinya yang berkali-kali mengurungkan niatnya yang hampir menekan bel.

 _Ah gawat entah kenapa aku merasa gugup. Bagaimana kalau yang menjawabnya ayahnya? Aku harus memperkenalkan diri bagaimana?_

"Halo aku adalah lelaki yang menjadi pacar bohongannya, namaku Ong Seongwoo. Aneh, dari awal sampai akhir kedengarannya aneh." Seongwoo mengomentari cara perkenalan anehnya sendiri.

 _Aku cukup mengaku temannya saja. Sudah sisanya nanti saja._ Pikir Seongwoo kemudian memberanikan diri benar-benar menekan bel.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah suara serak sampai ketelinga Seongwoo. "Ya?"  
"A-ah Daniel? Ini aku Ong Seongwoo." Ucap Seongwoo yang entah kenapa gugup.

"Seongwoo?"

"Aku datang membawa beberapa file dari sekolah." Seongwoo mencoba menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan canggung.

"Aku segera keluar." ucap Daniel mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui perantara itu.

 _Ah ternyata dia yang menjawab. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja yang mekhawatirkan hal seperti itu._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil bernafas lega.

Pintu dihadapannya kini perlahan terbuka dan entah mengapa Seongwoo merasa dapat melihat aura gelap menguar bersama sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Da...da..daniel?" gagap Seongwoo.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan? Kau bahkan bukan anggota kelasku kan?" tanya Daniel tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana raut wajah Seongwoo didepannya.

"Minhyunnie yang memintaku. Ini file dari guru dan oleh-oleh Jeonghan dari Busan."

"Aku dapat oleh-oleh dari kampung halamanku." Ucap Daniel sambil menerima barang yang dibawa Seongwoo.

 _Dia kelihatan pucat. Jika dia membukakan pintunya sendiri berarti tidak ada orang lain dirumah?_ Pikir Seongwoo sambil mengamati Daniel.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkannya sekarang kau pulang sana."

"Uh iya."

"Sampai nanti." Ucap Daniel kemudian berbalik berniat kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya, tetapi bukannya langsung masuk Daniel justru menabrak dinding disampingnya, tidak hanya itu kepalanya juga terbentur pintu yang hampir tertutup.

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana kini Seongwoo berkahir didalam kamar apartemen Daniel, membantu si pemuda bermarga Kang yang hampir pingsan didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah minum obat flunya?" Seongwoo bertanya sambil memakaikan selimut ditubuh Daniel.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan sesuatu dulu ya."

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu." Tolak Daniel sambil membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Seongwoo.

"Tidak, jangan begitu. Kalau dibiarkan saja kau tidak akan sembuh. Oh iya mau kubuatkan bubur? Eh tapi bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Seongwoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan gumaman yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mata yang sibuk menatap berbagai tulisan di internet tentang cara membuat bubur, kegiatannya terhenti saat ponsel ditangannya direbut Daniel yang kini duduk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk mengurusku. Pulang saja sana." Tolak Daniel sambil mengusir Seongwoo.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padahal aku ingin merawatmu." Seongwoo berucap keras kepala.

"Aku tidak memintanya." Balas Daniel cuek.

Dengan cepat Seongwoo bergerak meraih ponselnya yang dilempar Daniel sebelum mencapai lantai yang keras.

"Kenapa kau bersikap sok kuat begitu? Padahal selama ini kau selalu memanfaatkanku..." ucapan Seongwoo terhenti saat Daniel kembal berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut serta memunggunginya.

"Terserah sajalah. Keluarganya pasti akan mereawatnya." Gumam Seongwoo kemudian berjalan kearah meja belajar Daniel, tempat dirinya meletakkan tasnya.

"Kapan keluargamu pulang?"

"Entahlah." Ucapan Daniel membuat Seongwoo kembali menatap sosok yang hanya terlihat surai pinknya saja itu.

"Entahlah? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali. Ayahku bekerja sampai malam, ibuku tidak tinggal bersama kami." Daniel berucap dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Begitu ya."

 _Wah aku tidak sopan sekali ya._ Pikir Seongwoo merasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah teralu dipikirkan, sejak kecil aku sudah seperti ini. ini sudah biasa untukku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Sudah pulang saja sana. Kau hanya membua flu ku tambah parah." Usir Daniel lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal kan? Maaf sudah mengganggu." Ucap Seongwoo sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan keluar apartemen Daniel.

.

.

"Daniel tidak masuk lagi hari ini?" tanya Seongwoo pada Minhyun keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah.

"Iya. Mungkin dia masih belum sembuh. Terima kasih yang kemarin, aku benar-benar terbantu. Hari ini biar aku saja yang mengantar catatan padanya." Kegiatan Minhyun yang akan memasukan buku kedalam tas terhenti saat buku yang akan diberikannya pada Daniel kini berpindah ketangan Seongwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minhyun menatap bingung Seongwoo.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya. Eh itu... kemarin aku meinggalkan sesuatu dirumahnya."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dengan alasan yang diberikan Seongwoo.

.

.

Dengan langkah malas, Daniel melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya setelah mendengar bel yang berbunyi beberapa kali.

Wajah kaku seseorang yang diketahui bernama Ong Seongwoo adalah apa yang dilihatnya dibalik pintu.

"Halo."  
"kau lagi?" ujar Daniel tanpa minat.

"Aku masuk." Ucap Seongwoo kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen melewati si pemilik tempat begitu saja.

"Hei jangan main masuk begitu saja." Omel Daniel.

"Sudahlah kembali saja ke kasurmu." Perintah Seongwoo sambil mendorong Daniel ke kamar hingga pemuda kelahiran bulan desember itu terduduk ditepi kasurnya.

Seongwoo sendiri kemudian sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan dari dalam tasnya. Mengeluarkan obat-obatan yang dibawanya keatas meja belajar Daniel.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika ada katakan saja. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." tanya Seongwoo tanya menatap Daniel.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Apa kau ingin aku berhutang budi padamu?" tolak Daniel masih sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

Sambil menatap tajam Daniel, Seongwoo melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan menempelkan sebuah stiker penurun demam didahi Daniel dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Daniel cukup terkejut.

"Dengar ya, saat kesehatanmu sedang buruk biarkan orang merawatmu. Buang jauh-jauh sikap sok keren dan harga dirimu. Kau harus membiarkan orang lain merawatmu. Jika tidak... kau akan berakhir seperti orang menyedihkan seperti saat ini."

Daniel terdiam. Sedikitnya menyetujui bahwa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Yah, aku tau itu pasti sulit untukmu tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengandalkanku, karena aku anjingmu." Ucap Seongwoo dengan lugunya.

Dengan mata yang memandang lekat Seongwoo, Daniel memperhatikan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Menyebut dirimu sendiri anjing, kau sungguh lebih menyedihkan." Ucap Daniel dengan santainya.

"Kau yang selalu bilang begitu kan?" pekik Seongwoo kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Buah."  
"Eh?" Seongwoo menatap bingung Daniel yang kini berbaring memunggunginya.

"Aku ingin nanas, kiwi dan buah yang asam-asam." Ucap Daniel lagi.

"Serahkan padaku. Akan kubelikan sekarang, tunggu ya." Ucap Seongwoo kemudian keluar begitu saja.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Seongwoo kembali kekamar Daniel dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup sayuran, susu, dan piring berisi potongan buah.

"Itu makanan yang cukup banyak untuk orang sakit. Dan aku juga tidak memintanya." Ucap Daniel mengomentari apa yang dibawa Seongwoo.

"Aku tadi mencarinya dan mendapatkan banyak bahan jadi kugabungkan saja. Aku sudah mencoba ini dan kurasa ini masih layak makan kok." Jelas Seongwoo sambil memperhatikan sup yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa duduk untuk makan?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Pusing." Jawaban singkat diberikan Daniel.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuapimu..." dengan cepat Daniel menyibak selimutnya dan duduk dengan tegak membuat Seongwoo yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

 _Ternyata harga dirinya tidak mau menerimanya ya?_ Pikir Seongwoo sambil memperhatikan Daniel yang mulai makan dengan nampan dalam pangkuannya.

"Ah jangan lupa minum obatnya setelah makan." Daniel hanya melirik obat yang diletakkan Seongwoo dinampannya.

.

.

Suatu hari dibulan desember taman yang berwarna putih karena berselimut salju mengundang senyum lucu seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam. Meskipun seorang diri, dengan ceria ia membuat dua buah boneka salju dengan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan, menghalau rasa dingin menembus langsung pada kulitnya.

Beberapa saat anak itu memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya, tetapi senyum itu langsung lenyap saat kembali menatap boneka salju yang dibuatnya. Salah satu dari dua boneka salju yang dibuatnya sudah hancur seolah-olah telah diinjak.

Dengan mata yang tak lepas dari boneka saljunya yang telah hancur, anak kecil bersurai hitam itu hanya bisa menatap sendu salju dibawah kakinya.

.

Dengan tubuh yang masih terasa lemah, Daniel membuka matanya. Merasakan sebuah sentuhan didahinya.

"Ah maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" sesal Seongwoo saat melihat Daniel yang terbangun karena dirinya yang ingin memeriksa apa pemuda Kang itu masih demam atau tidak.

"Apa kau sejak tadi masih disini?" tanya Daniel dengan suara seraknya.

"Iya. Ah sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Ucapnya pada Daniel yang kini bangkit dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Hei, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Eh?" Seongwoo menatap tidak mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Daniel.

"Biasanya kau selalu mengeluh padaku, apa kau punya maksud tertentu?" tanya Daniel lagi.

"Kenapa kau hanya bisa berpikiran buruk terus? Aku ingin melakukannya jadi kulakukan. Aku tidak punya suatu niatan sama sekali untuk mengambil keuntungan dari ini." ucap Seongwoo apa adanya.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya dihancurkan oleh kalimat. "Muka penipu." Dari Daniel.

"Tanpa basa-basi kau bilang begitu." Kerutan pertanda kesal muncul didahi Seongwoo. "Meskipun begitu kebanyakan orang akan tetap senang melakukanya, tidak ada salahnya kan?" ucap Seongwoo lagi.

"Meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak akan berterima kasih." Ucap Daniel membuat Seongwoo mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Aku juga tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu. Sudah ini diminum saja." Segelas air Seongwoo sodorkan pada Daniel.

Sambil merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut dan menggendong tasnya Seongwoo menatap Daniel.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu atau kesepian, hubungi saja aku. Aku akan datang kapanpun." Ucap Seongwoo kemudian keluar dari kamar Daniel.

Setelah meletakkan kembali di meja nakas, gelas yang dipegangnya. Daniel kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, telinganya samar-samar mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka kemudian tertutup. Menyimpulkan bahwa satu-satunya pengunjung di apartemennya telah pergi.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa?" gumam Daniel akan apa yang diucapkan si pemuda Ong sebelum pergi.

.

.

Dengan sebuah kantung pelastik ditangan kirinya, Seongwoo berjalan setengah berlari dengan pikiran yang sibuk tertuju pada seseorang.

 _Dia tidak masuk lagi hari ini?_

 _Sial. Aku harus benar-benar membasmi virusnya sampai habis._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil mempercepat langkahnya saat memasuki gedung apartemen yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

"Daniel." Seru Seongwoo saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartemen yang ditujunya. "Jangan bangun dulu." Tambahnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku pergi ke mini market sebentar. Demamku juga sudah turun." Jawab Daniel hendak menutup pintu.

Belum sempat pintu tertutup dengan cepat Seongwoo menahannya. "Pembohong. Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku masih pusing tadi." Jawab Daniel setelah merotasi matanya bosan.

"Dasar. Kau bertingkah sok kuat lagi kan. Sudah cepat masuk." Perintah Seongwoo sambil mendorong tubuh Daniel kembali memasuki apartemen.

Begitulah penyebab Daniel berbaring dengan malas dikasurnya saat ini. sambil menatap jengah Seongwoo yang sedang mengamati termometer.

"Demammu benar-benar sudah turun ternyata." Ucap Seongwoo setelah mengamati termometer ditangannya.

"Dasar, tadikan sudah aku bilang."

Seongwoo tersenyum selagi memunggungi Daniel. "Syukurlah. Cuma pura-pura ternyata. Padahal aku sudah membeli banyak makanan. Jadi percuma deh."

Tanpa Seongwoo sadari Daniel terus saja memperhatikan segala ucapan maupun gerak geriknya dalam diam.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Seongwoo saat berbalik dan mendapati Daniel yang sedang bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak." Singkat jawaban yang diberikan Daniel membuat Seongwoo menatap bingung pemuda yang tengah duduk dikasur itu.

"Terima kasih ya."

Blank. Seongwoo benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi melongonya akan kalimat tiba-tiba Daniel setelah jeda yang cukup lama dari kata 'tidak' yang pemuda Kang itu ucapkan.

Merasa risih dengan ekspresi yang tersaji didepannya, Daniel bergerak mendekati Seongwoo dan mencubit keras pipi si Ong.

"A-ah sakit." Keluh Seongwoo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan yang mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa kau malah berekspresi bodoh seperti itu?" Daniel berucap datar.

"Ha-habisnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

Daniel memalingkan wajah sambil berucap. "Dasar bodoh. Seorang anak kecilpun bisa mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Bukan begitu. Aku tau kalau ini aneh kedengarannya, tapi... aku pikir hal yang kulakukan untukmu ini sangat membuatmu terganggu." Ucap Seongwoo dengan suara yang pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti."

Seongwoo menatap lekat Daniel yang kembali berbicara. "Aku sangat membenci seseorang yang memaksakan kebaikannya padaku. 'Aku punya hati yang baik loh. Jadi, pacaranlah denganku'. Selama ini aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Ini bukanlah hal sepele, pada akhirnya mereka hanya membuat diri mereka sendiri terlihat bodoh."

Ada jeda sebelum Daniel kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kau... sepertinya tidak memiliki motif tersembunyi sama sekali. Kau selalu terlihat apa adanya. Jadi, aku rasa tidak akan masalah jika setidaknya aku berterima kasih padamu. Itu saja."

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang itu entah kenapa membuat Seongwoo bersemu merah.

"A-apa-apaan itu? Apa yang kau katakan barusan membuatku merinding saja. Tingkahmu jadi sedikit agak aneh. Oh aku mengerti. Kau pasti masih demam." Ucap Seongwoo terkesan buru-buru.

"Sudah sembuh. Kau juga sudah memastikannya sendiri kan?"

"Ah mungkin termometernya rusak." Seongwoo mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapannya sendiri sambil berjalan mendekati Daniel. Tanyannya terulur menyentuh dahi Daniel, mencoba merasakan suhu tubuh seseorang dihadapannya.

Baru beberapa detik tangan Seongwoo menyentuh permukaan kulit itu, Daniel menahan tangan Seongwoo. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat diantara keduanya, Daniel menatap Seongwoo tepat di manik kembarnya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu bodoh. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku malu." Aneh. Padahal Daniel yang mengatakan malu tetapi justru wajah Seongwoo yang memerah.

"Oh maaf." Ucap Seongwoo sambil membuat jarak diantara dirinya dan Daniel.

"Ka-kalau begitu tugasku disini sudah selesaikan? Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Seongwoo buru-buru memutus kontak matanya dengan Daniel. "Besok kau harus masuk sekolah ya." Tambah Seongwoo sebelum keluar dari kamar Daniel.

.

.

 _Tidak, tidak. Yang tadi itu ucapanku sama sekali tidak nyambung._ Resah Seongwoo dalam benaknya sambil berlari menyusuri terotoar.

 _Padahal kami tidak benar-benar pacaran, tapi kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?_

 _Dasar jantung bodoh. Coba tenanglah sedikit._

.

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah bersama kicauan burung memulai hari berikutnya. Para siswa mulai berdatangan dan memasuli kegedung sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Seongwoo bergumam lelah sambil menutup lokernya. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Oyy." Sedikit tersentak. Seongwoo akhirnya menyadari keberadaan orang itu.

"Padahal aku sudah menyapamu, apa kau mau mengabaikanku?" tanya Daniel, orang yang kini berdiri didepan Seongwoo.

"Eh? Maaf, aku sedang melamun tadi." Jawab Seongwoo tanpa menatap Daniel. Memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan si surai pink.

 _Gawat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat matanya._

"Apa kau ketularan fluku?" tanya Daniel lagi sambil memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah Seongwoo yang sedikit memerah.

Menyadari jarak keduanya begitu dekat dengan cepat Seongwoo mengambil satu langkah mundur sambil mengibaskan tangannya menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak demam dan aku sangat sehat seperti biasanya. Jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir." Seongwoo berucap berusaha meyakinkan dengan senyum canggung diwajahnya.

"Huh? Siapa juga yang bilang aku kawatir?" gumaman 'eh?' menjadi respon Seongwoo atas apa yang baru saja Daniel katakan.

"Sudah menjadi tugas anjing untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk tuannya kan?" kali ini Seongwoo benar-benar dibuat terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pangeran sekolah.

"Sampai nanti. Jangan melamun terus." Ucap Daniel lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Seongwoo.

 _Dia benar-benar menyebalkan._ Keluh Seongwoo dalam hati sambil menatap kesal Daniel yang kini tengah menebar senyum pada gadis maupun pria yang menyapanya.

 _Dasar menyebalkan. Pangeran apanya? Dia itu penipu. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan pria sepertinya... Harusnya seperti itu kan?_

Tanpa sadar Seongwoo hanya berusaha tidak meyakini apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak mengakuinya saja?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Minhyun sejak dirinya diseret Seongwoo duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah saat dirinya baru saja akan memasuki kelas.

Sejak ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman yang Minhyun lakukan adalah mendengarkan cerita Seongwoo tentang apa yang dialami dan dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini tentang seorang bernama Kang Daniel yang juga merupakan classmatenya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seongwoo bertanya tanpa menatap Minhyun.

"Kau menyukai Daniel kan?"

Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya atas pertanyaan yang kembali Minhyun lontarkan. "Sepertinya begitu." Lirih Seongwoo sambil merasakan debaran dijantungnya sendiri.

"Bagus kalau kau suka dengan seseorang." Seru Minhyung senang.

"Ta-tapi ini sangat memalukan kan? Soalnya aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentangnya." Ucap Seongwoo frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Minhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Apa boleh buat kan? Kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta. Soalnya hati tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Kau cukup mengikuti perasaanmu saja. Dengan cara itu kau pasti bisa bahagia."

Setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama segala hal yang dikatakan Minhyun, Seongwoo akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Seolah telah mendapatkan semangat dari perkataan teman baiknya.

"Iya kau benar." Seru Seongwoo semangat.

"Berjuang ya. Aku akan mendukungmu." Minhyun pun ikut tersenyum melihat temannya yang kini menjadi begitu semangat.

.

.

Sejak memulai drama 'sepasang kekasih', seolah menjadi rutinitas, Seongwoo menjadi lebih sering pulang bersama Daniel melewati taman yang dikatakan Daniel sebagai jalan pintas.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini?_

 _Apa aku nyatakan saja cintaku atau semacamnya?_

 _Tapi meskipun bohongan kami sudah bertingkah seperti orang pacaran sungguhan saja._

"Oyy." Seru Daniel sambil mencubit pipi Seongwoo. Menyadarkan Seongwoo yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan pandangan kosong karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"A-apa? Sakit." Keluh Seongwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Daniel.

"Jangan melamun saat kau sedang bersamaku."

Gerutuan yang hendak Seongwoo layangkan pada Daniel akhirnya ditelan kembali setelah pandangan keduanya tertuju pada seekor anjing kecil yang kini berada didekat kaki Daniel.

"Anjing?" gumam Seongwoo dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari anjing kecil itu.

"Ah maaf ya anjingku mengganggu kalian." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Daniel dan Seongwoo.

Sambil menoleh pada wanita paruh baya itu Daniel tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia manis sekali, rasanya aku ingin memeliharanya." Ucap Daniel sambil berjongkok menyentuh anjing itu.

 _Oh iya dia pernah bilang kalau dia suka anjing._

Dalam diam, Seongwoo hanya terus memperhatikan Daniel juga si wanita paruh baya, percakapan sederhana mereka, juga senyum Daniel pada anjing yang kini berada dalam pelukannya tidak lepas dari pengamatan Seongwoo.

 _Apa-apaan dengan senyuman tidak adilnya itu? Dan lagi itu bukan senyuman pangeran yang sering dia tunjukkan kan?_

 _Dia benar-benar menyukainya._

Menyadari Seongwoo yang kembali melamun sambil menatap dirinya, Daniel akhirnya menatap Seongwoo datar. Tidak ada sedikitpun wajah senang ia perlihatkan pada Seongwoo.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku memeliharamu?" tanya Daniel ketus.

"Hah? Kau bodoh ya? Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" meskipun Seongwoo terdengar marah dari ucapannya tetapi wajahnya justru memerah malu.

"Dari mimik wajahmu aku tau kau menginginkan sesuatu."  
wajah Seongwoo semakin memerah setelah apa yang Daniel katakan.

 _Eh? Tidak mungkin. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?_

 _Tapi mungkin dia memang benar. Aku juga ingin dia melihatku seperti itu, aku berharap dia menatapku seperti itu._

"Ah kotor semua." Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daniel yang mengeluh sambil membersihkan bulu anjing yang menempel dibajunya.

"Kalau kau sangat menyukainya kenapa tidak memelihara saja?"

Daniel hanya melirik sekilah Seongwoo sebelum menjawab. "Tidak bisa."  
"Kenapa?"

"Dulu aku punya satu, meskipun dia mati saat aku kelas dua junior high school. Jika suatu hari merasa kehilangan lagi lebih baik aku tidak memiliki peliharaan saja."

Tidak ada balasan dari Seongwoo tetapi ekspresi wajah pemuda dengan rasi bintang dipipinya itu kini berubah sendu.

"Tapi aku juga memang tidak membutuhkan itu. Karena sekarang aku sudah punya satu anjing yang besar." Ucap Daniel sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Seongwoo.

"Yah meskipun anjing yang satu ini membutuhkan perawatan lebih banyak." Tambah Daniel kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Seongwoo.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan anjing. Yang butuh perawatan banyak itu kau." Teriak Seongwoo pada Daniel yang semakin menjauh.

"Masih menggonggong saja." Balas Daniel acuh.

 _Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. aku harus memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pacar bohongan. Aku ingin menjadi pacar sungguhannya._

 _Aku ingin Daniel merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku._

.

Otaknya serasa kusut dengan Daniel yang menjadi pusat kekacauannya. Segala hal tentang perasaannya pada Daniel terus menghantui sesisi kepala dan hatinya, bahkan hingga Seongwoo tiba dirumah pun, Daniel tidak juga pergi dari pikirannya.

 _Meskipun aku sudah memutuskannya, menyatakan perasaan itu tidaklah mudah._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil menatap kontak Daniel di ponselnya.

"Seongwoo."

"Ya?" Seongwoo berseru sambil bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk menatap ibunya yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Pamanmu baru mengirimi kita banyak buah pir, Minhyunie menyukainya kan? Kita punya banyak jadi nanti berikan ini padanya ya." Ucap ibu Seongwoo sambil meletakkan paper bag berisi pir diatas meja belajarnya.

.

.

 _Minhyunie maaf. Tapi dukung aku ya._ Pikir Seongwoo dengan wajah gugup yang begitu kentara.

Bersama paper bag berisi buah pir yang seharusnya diberikan pada Minhyun, Seongwoo justri saat ini sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Daniel.

Rasa gugup semakin terlihat dari gerak gerik Seongwoo setelah ia menekan bel apartemen didepannya.

"Oh seorang pria dengan wajah menarik." Ucap sebuah suara setelah pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Membuat Seongwoo terbengong menatap pemuda manis didepannya yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Siapa yang datang?" sosok Daniel kemudian terlihat setelah membuka lebih lebar pintu itu. "Seongwoo."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi setelah Daniel berucap 'Iya'.

"Siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanya Seongwoo penasaran dengan mata yang masih tak lepas dari pemuda manis yang sudah semakin menjauh itu.

"Hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja kutemui dijalan." Jawab Daniel dengan tenang.

"Oh.."

Awalnya Seongwoo santai saja dengan apa yang Daniel katakan tetapi sesaat kemudian Seongwoo hanya bisa berteriak histeris dalam benaknya setelah berbagai hal muncul dalam benaknya.

 _HA? Apa dia kerumahnya untuk melakukan itu?_ Pikir Seongwoo dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Daniel setelah bosan menunggu Seongwoo yang hanya diam.

"Daniel, kurasa kau harus berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini." ucap Seongwoo ragu-ragu.

"Hal seperti ini?"

"Ma-maksudku... menggoda banyak gadis atau pria manis."

"Hah? Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan lagi kau kan bukan pacarku, tapi kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apapun yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Itu urusanku." Jawab Seongwoo yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Syukurnya Daniel masih dapat mendengar itu.

"Kenapa begitu? Seharusnya tidak perlu seperduli itu kan?"

"Itu mungkin bukan urusanku, tapi..." Seongwoo rasanya tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Daniel hanya menatap datar Seongwoo. "Apa? Jika masih ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."  
"Aku tidak menyukainya. Karena aku suka padamu." Ucap Seongwoo lantang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Daniel melebar, jelas cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan pemuda didepannya. Tetapi ingatan tentang boneka saljunya yang hancur seketika melintas dalam benaknya, membuat Daniel terkekeh dan mengundang tatapan bingung Seongwoo.

"Kau itu benar-benar mudah dibaca ya. Kau pasti sudah salah paham." Ucap Daniel sambil menatap lekat Seongwoo.

"Huh?"  
"Kau belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya kan? Tapi karena kau bermain pacar-pacaran kau berpikir kalau perasaanmu itu adalah cinta."

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu yang kurasakan ini hanya salah paham saja?" tanya Seongwoo mencoba memastikan maksud ucapan Daniel.

"Iya." Jawab Daniel singkat.

Seongwoo menunduk kemudian tersenyum sendu setelah terdiam sesaat. "Begitu ya. Karena kau memberitaukannya mungkin kau benar. Syukurlah kalau aku hanya salah paham. Karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar." Ucap Daniel sambil memperhatikan Seongwoo yang masih menunduk.

Daniel sedikit tersentak saat menatap Seongwoo yang menatap lurus padanya. Mata itu dilapisi dengan Kristal bening yang siap tumpah membasahi pipi Seongwoo.

"Ini buah pir. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Seongwoo cepat sambil menyodorkan paper bag yang dibawanya pada Daniel kemdian berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sedikit berlari.

Daniel hanya bisa terdiam melihat Seongwoo yang pergi seperti itu dengan paper bag dalam genggamannya.

.

.

 **-NEXT?-**

* * *

sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin reviewnya. ternyata cukup banyak juga yang baca tapi masih sedikit yang ninggalin review. yah gak apalah kan diriku juga masih amatir XD

maaf untuk kekurangannya sampai saat ini. maaf juga gak bisa lebih cepat updatenya, tapi aku berusaha secepat mungkin kok. terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu. silahkan menantikan kelanjutan kisah Daniel dan Seongwoo ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Love Attack

**Anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji oleh Ayuko Hatta**

 **Wolf Boy & Black Prince (OngNiel yaoi version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Romance, School Life

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Chapter 4: Love Attack**

* * *

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan langkah yang lesu, Seongwoo berjalan dengan pandangan yang hanya tertuju pada jalan yang dilewatinya sedangkan isi kepalanya saat ini ibarat sebuah gumpalan benang yang kusut.

 _Seseorang sudah menyatakan perasaannya dan dia tidak mempercayainya, dia itu serumit apa sih?_

 _Lalu dia bilang kalau perasaanku ini hanyalah salah paham saja?_

Dengan air mata yang berusaha ditahannya, Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sebelumnya ia lihat keluar dari apartemen Daniel.

"Oh cepat sekali pulangnya." Sosok itu membuka suara lebih dulu saat tidak sengaja menatap Seongwoo. "Apa dia mengusirmu?"

 _Pemuda ini yang tadi kan?_ Pikir Seongwoo sambil menatap canggung pemuda didepannya.

"Ah maaf aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu hyung? Harusnya aku memperkenalkan dirikan sebelum berbicara, apalagi ini kali pertama kita bertemu tapi biarkan aku memanggilmu hyung ya karena aku yakin hyung seumuran dengan Daniel hyung. Namaku Park Jihoon." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seongwoo yang sesaat hanya diam akhirnya ikut membalas perkenalan diri pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jihoon itu.

"Ah aku Ong Seongwoo."

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Seongwoo, Jihoon kembali berucap. "Ngomong-ngomong Seongwoo hyung, sepertinya Daniel hyung benar-benar sudah berhenti mempermainkan perasaan seseorang."

"Huh?" Seongwoo berseru bingung dan menatap tidak mengerti Jihoon.

"Apa Daniel hyung tidak memberitau hyung apa-apa?"

Kalimat bernada tanya dari Jihoon semakin membuat Seongwoo menatap si marga Park tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Daniel hanya menatap kosong plafon dikamarnya sebelum akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya pada sebuah paper bag yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Paper bag berisi buah pir yang dibawa Seongwoo sebelumnya.

Suara bel menginterupsi Daniel yang hampir tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dengan langkah yang malas Daniel membawa tubuhnya mendekati pintu. Heran dan sedikit terkejut kini ekspresi Daniel saat melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah itu. Seolah-olah seseorang yang datang bertamu ke apartemennya itu datang dengan berlari atau terlalu terburu-buru.

"Apa? Masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Daniel bertanya dengan nada yang datar dan tenang, menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya sempat dibuat sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu kau punya anjing?" mendapat pertanyaan dari orang yang adalah Seongwoo itu membuat Daniel tersentak. "Pemuda tadi memberitauku, karena kau punya anjing kau tidak lagi mempermainkan perasaan wanita maupun pemuda manis. Dia bilang dia kesini hanya untuk mengambil barangnya yang kelupaan."

"Dia berbicara yang tidak perlu." Ucap Daniel sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Anjing yang dimaksud itu aku kan? Apa maksudnya karena aku kau berhenti? Kau tidak lagi mempermainkan perasaan orang lain karena aku?" meskipun Daniel tidak menatapnya, Seongwoo tetap menatap lekat Daniel.

"Tidak juga. Perasaanku ini sudah mati rasa kan?" masih dengan tidak menatap Seongwoo, Daniel menjawab dengan tanya.

"Mati rasa? Apa maksudnya itu?"  
"Mana kutau." Daniel berucap cuek. "Sejak aku bersamamu aku mulai peduli pada hal yang lain."

Seongwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. "Perasaanku tidak salah."

Kini Daniel memberikan atensinya pada Seongwoo yang tengah menunduk dengan tangan terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Karena kau menyebalkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Tapi aku tidak mau membohongi perasaanku sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah. Meskipun sekarang kau tidak percaya padaku, aku akan terus mengatakannya sampai kau percaya. Aku akan terus berusaha. Ingat itu baik-baik." Meski dengan rona merah diawajahnya, Seongwoo berucap penuh keyakinan dengan menatap langsung pada manik kembar Daniel.

Untuk sesaat setelah pengakuan yang lebih mirip pernyataan perang itu ia ucapkan, Seongwoo diam menatap Daniel yang juga menatapnya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang 'kumohon ingatlah itu baik-baik' kan?"

Persimpangan imajiner pertanda kesal muncul di dahi Seongwoo atas respon seseorang bergelar pangeran disekolahnya itu.

"Selain itu kau tidak perlu berusaha." Seongwoo menatap bingung atas kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Daniel. "Kalau kau keras kepala itu akan menjengkelkan, jadi aku akan percaya padamu. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Daniel menambahkan dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

Sejujurnya ada perasaan mengganjal dihati Seongwoo akan ungkapan tidak sabarnya Daniel.

"Jadi?"  
"Jadi?" ulang Daniel.

"Apa maksudnya kau percaya padaku?" tanya Seongwoo lagi dengan rona merah yang semakin jelas diwajahnya.

"Maksudnya?"

Dengan kegugupan yang tergambar dari jari-jarinya yang bertautan gelisah, Seongwoo mencoba menjelaskan. "Maksudku... kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Entahlah, menurutmu apa?"

Seongwoo tersentak atas jawaban tanpa perasaan yang diterimanya.

"Huh? Jika kau tidak memperjelasnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan." Seru Seongwoo kesal.

Refleks, Seongwoo mengambil satu langkah mundur saat Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya padanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tidak kau tebak saja? Aku ingin kau gelisah setiap hari memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan dan apa yang akan kuucapkan. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan, benar tidak Ongie?"

"Huh?" kini hilang sudah rona merah diwajah Seongwoo. Seolah darah berhenti mengalir ditubuhnya, Seongwoo membeku atas ucapan ditambah seringaian jahat didepannya.

 _Jadi yang di maksud dengan 'tidak sabar ingin melihat' adalah itu? Ternyata dia berencana menyiksaku._

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah kembali mengawali aktifitas para pelajar. Sekolah kembali dengan rutinitasnya dan para pelajar dengan senyum maupun tawa diwajah mereka. Ah pengecualian untuk Minhyun yang tengah menatap datar sahabat bertampang kusutnya saat ini.

"Padahal sudah sampai seperti itu, kenapa bisa kau masih menyukainya?" ucap Minhyun setelah mendengar curhatan Seongwoo soal pernyataan cintanya pada Daniel malam sebelumnya.

"Mana kutau. Karena itulah aku ingin seseorang memberitauku." Balas Seongwoo dengan teriakan penuh kekesalan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai dari sekarang?" tanya Minhyun tenang, mencoba membantu mencari jalan keluar untuk permasalahan temannya yang bergolongan darah A labil itu.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menyerah hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan berusaha keras agar dia memperhatikanku. Aku ingin menjadi pemuda serigala yang bebas." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengepalkan tangan penuh tekad.

"Seongwoo.. kau... ternyata kau benar-benar seorang masokis ya." Ucap Minhyun sambil menepuk bahu Seongwoo prihatin.

"Harusnya kau mendukungku Minhyunnie." Suram Seongwoo.

Tidak berapa lama ekspresi Seongwoo kembali ceria saat menatap Minhyun. "Karena itu Minhynnie..."

Belum selesai ucapannya Minhyun sudah menyela dengan gestur tangan yang meminta Seongwoo untuk berhenti. "Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu dariku."

"Eh?"

"Meskipun kami sekelas, aku tidak pernah bicara dengan Kang Daniel." Ucap Minhyun menegaskan.

Dalam imajinasi Seongwoo, sebuah caption bertuliskan 'I Can't Help You' dengan capslock yang di bold muncul diatas kepala Minhyun, membuat awan gelap kembali meliputi Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak bisa menghadapi pria membingungkan sepertinya seorang diri. Dia pasti punya titik lemah di suatu bidang. Pasti ada seseorang yang tau segala hal memalukan tentangnya. Aku harus mencari sekutu untuk melumpuhkannya." Seongwoo yang diawal kalimat berucap sambil merengek diakhiri dengan berucap sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Apa kau mau memerasnya?" respon Minhyun jengah dengan kelabilan sikap Seongwoo.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang beriringan, Seongwoo sesekali mencuri lirik pada pemuda disampingnya yang sibuk tersenyum menanggapi orang-orang yang menyapa dirinya.

 _Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak tau cara menghadapi orang yang terlalu sempurna sepertinya._

"AWAS." Seruan peringatan datang bersama sebuah bola yang melesat. Dengan cepat Daniel menghindari bola yang hampir mengenainya, sebagai gantinya bola itu justru menghantam tepat pada wajah Seongwoo.

"A-aduhh." Seongwoo mengaduh sambil memegang wajahnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kau seharusnya menghindar." Seperti biasa ucapan tanpa perasaan dari Kang Daniel.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seorang pemuda berwajah sangar dengan anak-anak disekelilingnya dari arah taman yang memang dilewati Seongwoo dan Daniel. "Maaf tendanganku mengenaimu." Serunya lagi penuh sesal.

"Dasar payah." Ucap salah satu anak.

"Tendangan paman melenceng jauh." Tambah anak lainnya.

"Enak saja, siapa yang payah? Dan lagi aku ini masih muda, jangan memanggilku paman. Tidak lihat aku pakai seragam ya?" ucap si pemuda berwajah sangar yang memang menggunakan seragam high school mengoreksi ucapan para anak kecil disampingnya.

"Aku sudah berlebihan menendangnya, maafkan aku." Ucapnya lagi saat berada didepan Seongwoo.

Dengan tampang tak berdosa, Daniel memukul kepala pemuda itu, membuat Seongwoo memekik terkejut atas tindakannya.

"Da-daniel, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Seongwoo menatap penuh sesal pada pemuda yang dipukul Daniel.

"Tidak. Saat melihat seorang wanita maupun pemuda cantik dan manis terluka, sudah sewajarnya dia marah." Ucap pemuda itu dengan serius. "Sekarang pukullah aku sebanyak yang kau mau." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan, mempersilahkan Daniel memukulnya lagi.

Seongwoo memekik tidak percaya akan sikap pemuda itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap bodoh seperti ini, Dongho?" tanya Daniel tidak habis pikir. Meski begitu ada senyum diwajah Daniel.

"Eh? Daniel?" pemuda itu ikut tersenyum, sepertinya baru menyadari orang yang memukulnya adalah Daniel.

"Kurang lama sadarnya." Ucap Daniel lagi masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Seongwoo yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan, memasang wajah bingung atas interaksi keduanya.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

.

.

Ketiganya berpindah ke café yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Tidak kusangka kalau tendanganku mengenai pacarmu."

"Pacar." Seongwoo mengulang bagaimana pemuda yang duduk didepannya itu menyebutnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku." Seongwoo melirik kesal Daniel yang berucap disampingnya.

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Kalau kau sudah punya pacar seharusnya kau langsung memberitau sahabatmu." Ucap pemuda berperawakan manly itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Daniel.

"Sakit bodoh. Kekuatanmu itu sudah seperti monster saja." Daniel berucap kesal sambil menahan tangan yang hampir menepuk bahunya lagi.

 _Ini mimpi atau halusinasi? Daniel bercanda dengan seorang pria?_

"Aku Kang Dongho. Salam kenal ya." Si pemuda sangar memperkenalkan diri pada Seongwoo yang baru kali itu ditemuinya.

"Oh eh ya, aku Ong Seongwoo. Apa kalian bersaudara? Marga kalian sama." Seongwoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, tapi tidak masalah jika mau menganggap kami bersaudara. aku mengenalnya saat di junior high school, hanya saja sampai sekarang kami masih sering bertemu. Meskipun kami sekarang berbeda sekolah." Jawab Dongho dengan ramah.

Daniel ikut berucap. "Aku hanya tidak mau satu sekolah yang isinya hanya laki-laki semua."

"Justru itu yang menyenangkan. Ah tapi kalau kau masuk ke sekolahku, kau mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda semanis ini."

Merasa dipuji, Seongwoo tersenyum malu dengan rona tipis diwajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia..."

Tanpa memperdulikan Daniel yang berucap, Dongho hanya menatap lurus pada Seongwoo.  
"Jika Daniel membuatmu menangis katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu." Ucap Dongho sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangan. Seongwoo menatap Dongho berseri-seri, seolah mendapat seorang kesatria yang akan melindunginya.

"Seperti biasa dia tidak mendengarkan omongan orang lain." Ucap Daniel yang lebih tepat disebut gumaman pada diri sendiri karena kembali diabaikan kedua orang itu.

 _Orang yang baik sekali. Mungkin dialah penyelamat yang kubutuhkan._ Pekik Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Pamit Daniel.

"Eh.. Kang Dongho."

"Panggil Dongho saja."

"Eh itu... Dongho, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti."

.

.

"Hmm kurang lebih aku sudah mengerti." Tanggap Dongho atas cerita Seongwoo tentang bagaimana hubungan dirinya dan Daniel.

Kini Seongwoo dan Dongho tengah duduk di tepi sungai Han. Memutuskan untuk mengobrol sejenak setelah Daniel pulang.

"Dasar Daniel. Aku akan menghajar wajah tampan tidak berdosanya itu."

"HEEE?" pekik Seongwoo akan pernyataan seorang yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Daniel itu.

"Mempermainkan hati orang yang jatuh cinta itu sangatlah jahat. Tunggu saja aku akan merubah hatinya menjadi..." belum selesai kalimat penuh amarah Dongho. Dirinya yang memang sudah berdiri dan bersiap akan mendatangi Daniel, harus merasakan sakit di bokongnya karena ditarik oleh Seongwoo yang memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau marah pada Daniel."  
"Ha?"  
"Aku tidak sedang berusaha mengubah kepribadiannya yang buruk. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan atau bagaimana dia bersikap, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin dia menyukaiku juga. Jadi... kumohon bantulah aku."

Dongho tertegun akan sikap dan ucapan Seongwoo, seolah dirinya bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari seseorang yang mengaku menyukai Daniel yang berhati dingin itu.

Sambil memegang bahu Seongwoo, Dongho berucap dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir menuruni kedua matanya. "Seongwoo, kau benar-benar pemuda yang baik."

"Dia menangis?" seru Seongwoo tidak percaya.

"Baiklah aku pasti akan membantumu Seongwoo." Seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda, kini Dongho berucap penuh tekad dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Ayo kita bekerja sama untuk merebut hati Daniel."

"Terima kasih." Pekik Seongwoo senang sambil menjabat tangan Dongho.

.

.

.

Malamnya di apartemen Daniel, berbekal sebuah buku yang berisi berbagai tipe pemuda berstatus uke, Dongho perlihatkan dengan penuh semangat pada Daniel. Mulai dari yang terlihat manly, feminine, innocent dan lainnya.

"Daniel. Kau suka yang mana?" saking semangatnya Dongho memperlihatkan gambar-gambar dibuku yang ia pegang begitu dekat dengan wajah Daniel.

"Terlalu dekat." Daniel mendorong tangan Dongho, sedikit menjauhkan buku itu dari wajahnya. "Kau datang jam segini hanya untuk menanyakan hal bodoh ini?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir aku tidak tau bagaimana tipe idealmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadikan ini referensi saja." Jelas Dongho dengan senyum yang terus terpatri.

"Referensi apanya." Balas Daniel malas.

"Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan, pilih saja yang mana."

"Kalau begitu, yang ini." tunjuk Daniel pada sebuah foto pemuda manis berkacamata yang tengah membaca buku dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Ohh kau suka yang berpenampilan pintar ya. Kalau begitu selanjutnya, kau ingin pacarmu melakukan apa untukmu?" Dongho kembali bertanya penuh semangat sambil mendekat pada Daniel.

"Kali ini wajahmu yang terlalu dekat. Menjijikan tau." Ucap Daniel sambil mendorong wajah Dongho menjauhinya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kau tidak suka dengan tipe yang terlalu dekat padamu. Oke selanjutnya. Aktor kesukaanmu siapa?"

"Ji Chang Wook."

"Kota kesukaan?"

"Akita."

"Alat elektronik kesukaan?"

"Ponsel?"  
"Pizza atau daging?"  
"Daging."

"Komik atau novel?"

"Komik."

"Carat bong atau Bangtan bomb?"

"Bangtan bomb."

"Hutan atau gurun."

"Hutan."

Dan seperti itulah malam yang dihabiskan Daniel dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan random Dongho.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Daniel berjalan santai menuju lokernya saat memasuki gedung sekolah. Sekedar untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang sengaja ia tinggalkan hingga sebuah sapaan masuk dalam pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi Daniel."

Daniel berbalik menatap orang yang menyapanya, terlebih saat dirinya sudah bisa menebak siapa itu hanya dari suaranya saja.

Kini sosok Ong Seongwoo yang tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Pertama kita akan coba tipe yang disukai Daniel. Seseorang yang berpenampilan pintar."_** Arahan yang diberikan Dongho pada Seongwoo setelah mengorek informasi langsung dari narasumbernya. Hal yang melatarbelakangi penampilan Seongwoo hari ini.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Daniel sambil mengamati wajah Seongwoo.

"Yahh ini kan semester baru, jadi aku ingin merubah penampilanku jadi seperti ini." jelas Seongwoo sambil tersenyum yang jujur saja membuatnya tampak manis.

Daniel hanya bergumam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Seongwoo justru saat ini Daniel mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada pemuda berkacamata dadakan itu.

 _Wah apa dia langsung terpengaruh?_ Pikir Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Waaa.." pekik Seongwoo saat Daniel tiba-tiba saja mengambil kacamatanya.

"Sudah kuduga ini cuma palsu." Ucap Daniel sambil memunggungi Seongwoo dan mengamati kacamata berframe putih ditangannya.

"Me-memangnya salah?" protes Seongwoo dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Kau tidak cocok memakainya." Balas Daniel santai.

"Apa-apaan. Dasar menyebalkan aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu." Geram Seongwoo.

"Kata-kata itu... coba katakan sekali lagi."

Membeku. Sekujur tubuh Seongwoo membeku saat Daniel berbalik dan menatapnya terlebih karena Daniel menatapnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya serta kacamatanya yang kini ganti membingkai wajah Daniel. Demi tuhan, Seongwoo berani bersumpah jika Daniel yang berada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat lebih keren dan mungkin... sexy?

.

Sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas, Seongwoo melaporkan kegagalan rencana yang dilakukannya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih punya rencana selanjutnya." Ucap Dongho dengan semangat yang tidak pernah pudar terdengar dari ponsel Seongwoo.

.

Dengan tangan yang bersedekap dan mata yang dipejamkan, Daniel merasakan hembusan lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya dari bangku taman yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"Daniel.."

Seruan dengan namanya didalamnya itu membuat Daniel membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali. Hanya membeli jus saja harusnya tidak la..." ucapan Daniel terhenti dan menatap bingung sebuah tongkat dengan kantung pelastik diujungnya yang mengarah padanya.

 ** _"_** ** _Berikutnya yang disukai Daniel adalah seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."_** Kembali arahan dari Dongho terngiang dalam benak Seongwoo, dan seperti sebelumnya menjadai hal yang melatarbelakangi tindakannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daniel sambil menatap aneh Seongwoo.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak saja darimu." Jawab Seongwoo dengan nafas yang memberat karena lelah memegang tongkat yang terus terjulur pada Daniel, mencoba mempertahankan jarak yang dimaksud.

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganku?" Daniel kembali bertanya dengan santainya dan sukses membuat Seongwoo tersentak.

"Huh? Tidak seperti itu." Sangkal Seongwoo terburu.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengelus kepala anjingku yang bodoh." Ucap Daniel sambil mengambil kantung plastik yang berada diujung tongkat.

Bukannya kesal ataupun tersinggung, wajah Seongwoo saat ini justru berseri-seri. "Apa? Benarkah?"

"Ahh." Sebuah beban berat Seongwoo rasakan diujung tongkat yang dipegangga, membuat dirinya dengan susah payah menahan beban agar tas Daniel yang kini berada diujung tongkat yang dipegangnya tidak jatuh ketanah. Matanya menatap gusar Daniel yang dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei bagaimana dengan mengelus kepalaku? Daniel~" Rengek Seongwoo.

.

"Tidak dekat-dekat dengannya juga tidak berhasil." Lapor Seongwoo pada Dongho yang kembali dihubunginya.

"Hmm begitu rupanya. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi, kita harus menyerangnya habis-habisan." Semangat anti padam Dongho.

"Serang habis-habisan?"

.

.

"Daniel."

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya yang tengah menyusuri koridor dan berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Saat pulang nanti maukah kau membicarakan tentang ponsel yang digunakan di Akita, serta komik tentang daging dan bangtan bomb yang digunakan di hutan?" sejujurnya Seongwoo hanya menggabungkan segala informasi tentang apa yang disukai Daniel yang diterimanya dari Dongho.

Tanpa menjawab, Daniel hanya diam menatap Seongwoo yang berucap dengan kacamata yang kembali digunakannya kemudian dengan cueknya berjalan meninggalkan Seongwoo tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Seongwoo pasrah.

"Seongwoo.. kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Minhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menatap aneh temannya.

.

.

"Hiks.. bukannya dia menyukaiku, dia justru terlihat jijik saat melihatku bahkan reaksi Minhyunnie juga sama." Curhat Seongwoo pada seseorang diseberang telepon sambil berguling-guling frustasi di kasurnya.

"Huh, apa yang salah ya?" Dongho yang menjadi teman curhat Seongwoo berujar dibalik telepon. "Sudah kau tenang saja. Masih ada cara lain. Kita akan menggunakan event yang akan diadakan di sekolahku."

"Event?"

.

.

Sebuah spanduk bertuliskan festival Pledis senior high school itu terpampang digerbang pintu masuk sekolah khusus pria itu.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan."

Sambutan meriah diterima Daniel dan Seongwoo saat memasuki salah satu stan yang ada di festival sekolah itu, stan yang diberi nama 'Maid Kafe Men & Boys'.

"Besar sekali." Respon Seongwoo dan Daniel bersamaan saat seporsi omurice yang bahkan cukup untuk dimakan empat orang kini tersaji dimeja keduanya.

"Yo, kalian berdua. Terima kasih sudah datang bersama." Ucap Dongho dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Itu karena kau memaksa kami datang. Yang lebih penting apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu itu?" komentar Daniel sambil mengamati penampilan Dongho.

Sesuai dengan tema stan yang mereka usung, kini Dongho yang berdiri didepan Seongwoo dan Daniel menggunakan seragam maid wanita lengkap dengan bando berenda dikepalanya.

"Sudah jelaskan ini maid kafe." Jelas Dongho tanpa malu sambil berkecak pinggang.

Seongwoo hanya terkekeh dengan segala yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan Daniel yang berwajah suram.

"Yang paling populer disekolahku adalah rumah hantu, kalian jangan sampai melewatkannya ya." Saran Dongho sambil mengajak Seongwoo dan Daniel berkeliling.

"Ohh." Gumaman tanpa minat Daniel.

"Waaa." Pekikan histeris Dongho sambil menunjuk sesuatu didepan sana.

"Orang berotot itu juga menjadi pelayan ya?" gumam Daniel sambil menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk dengan heboh oleh Dongho.

Menggunakan kesempatan saat perhatian Daniel teralihkan, Dongho membisikkan sesuatu pada Seongwoo yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Daniel.

"Dengar Seongwoo. Bersikaplah seperti kau sangat ketakutan."

"Huh? Maksudmu aku berpura-pura takut? Aku pikir itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada orang seperti Daniel." tanya Seongwoo ikut berbisik.

"Salah. Pria akan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang pada saat dia merasa sudah memenuhi tugasnya sebagai pria." Ucap Dongho dengan kobaran keyakinan dalam matanya.

"Tugas pria?"

"Saat dia memutuskan 'aku akan melindunginya', dengan seluruh kekuatan dan hatinya dia pasti akan melindunginya."

"Begitu ya."

"Tidak perlu kawatir. Ini pasti berhasil." Yakin Dongho. Seongwoo ikut mengangguk mempercayai keyakinan Dongho.

.

.

"UWAAAA MENJAUH DARIKUUU." Teriakan histeris Seongwoo membahana saat sebuah kepala tiba-tiba melayang didepan wajahnya.

"Talinya kelihatan tuh." Komentar santai Daniel.

"UWAAA KERANGKANYA BERGERAK." Teriak Seongwoo lagi.

"Kelihatan jelas ada orang dibaliknya." Ucap Daniel tenang sambil berjalan didepan Seongwoo.

 _Tanpa berpura-pura pun aku sudah ketakutan._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ah Daniel~ jangan meninggalkanku." Rengek Seongwoo pada Daniel yang berjalan cukup jauh didepannya.

Daniel menghela nafas kemudian melirik Seongwoo yang ada dibelakangnya. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau mau kau boleh memegang tanganku saja."

 _Eh? Tidak mungkin... ini berhasi?_ Pikir Seongwoo.

"Cepatlah." Ucap Daniel lagi membuat Seongwoo dengan cepat meraih tangan Daniel di tengah minimnya pencahayaan.

"Terima ka... WAAAAAA..." belum selesai ucapannya, Seongwoo ganti memekik kaget saat dirinya benar-benar memegang tangan tengkorak dan bukannya tangan Daniel.

"Daniel jahat sekali." Gumam Dongho yang mengamati dan mengikuti Daniel dan Seongwoo diam-diam.

.

.

"Dia sulit dikalahkan. Temanku memang hebat." Dongho berucap bangga.

Saat ini dirinya ada di sebuah kafe hanya berdua saja dengan Seongwoo.

"Bukan saatnya untuk memujinya." Rengek Seongwoo.

"Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan mencari cara lain." Hibur Dongho sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Seongwoo.

Dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya, Dongho memejamkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut, jelas terlihat dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seongwoo yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati Dongho tersenyum.

"Kau orang yang baik Dongho." Ucapan tulus Seongwoo.

"Eh?"  
"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan membantuku sampai sejauh ini."

"Itu karena kau sudah berusaha dengan keras." Seongwoo terdiam dengan apa yang diucapkan Dongho. "Saat melihatmu berjuang dengan keras aku jadi ingin membantumu. Aku suka dengan seseorang yang mau berusaha keras sepertimu."

Seongwoo merona akan pujian yang diterimanya. "A-ah terima kasih."

"Eh?" melihat respon malu-malu dari Seongwoo membuat Dongho tersadar akan sesuatu. "O-oh tidak maksudku bukan berarti aku 'cinta' pada orang seperti itu." Dengan sedikit tergagap Dongho berusaha meluruskan maksud ucapannya, ditambah wajahnya jadi memerah saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti kok." Balas Seongwoo dengan wajah yang memerah juga.

"Ayo kita buat rencana baru." Seru Dongho tiba-tiba bersemangat.

Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya Seongwoo menyetujui ide itu. "Ayo kita buat dia kalah." Tambah Seongwoo tidak kalah semangatnya.

.

.

-Misi: Membuat jantung berdebar kencang dengan TV-

Dengan televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara variety yang dibintangi oleh Yoo Jae Seok, Kim Jong Kook, Song Ji Hyo dan lainnya itu menjadi pusat perhatian tiga orang pemuda di sebuah apartemen.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin menonton TV di rumahmu. Nonton TV itu menyenangkan ya?" ucap Dongho sambil mendorong-dorong Seongwoo.

Ketiganya yang memang duduk berjejer di sofa dengan Seongwoo yang berada di antara Dongho dan Daniel menjadi terus terdorong kearah Daniel akibat dorongan Dongho.

Mulai kesal dengan hal absurd disampingnya, dengan tiba-tiba Daniel berdiri hingga membuat Seongwoo terjatuh ke sofa ditambah ditimpa oleh Dongho yang ikut terjatuh.

.

-Misi: Merebut hatinya melalui perut-

"Daniel, aku membuat ini dengan segenap perasaanku." Ucap Seongwoo malu-malu sambil menyuapi sandwich ditangannya pada Daniel. "Aaaa.."

Belum sampai sandwich itu di mulut Daniel dengan sigap Daniel memegang sandwich ditangan Seongwoo dan mengarahkannya pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, Dongho. Tanpa merasa bersalah Dongho membuka lebar mulutnya dan menggigit sandwich yang berada dihadapannya.

Seongwoo hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya.

.

-Misi terakhir-

Daniel terfokus menatap bandul ditangan Dongho. Matanya ikut bergerak kekiri dan kekanan mengikuti gerak bandul itu.

"Daniel, sekarang kau akan menjadi bonekaku." Ucap Dongho mencoba menghipnotis Daniel.

Dan, Brukkk...

"HEH? Malah dia yang tertidur." pekik Seongwoo saat justru Dongho yang terkena hipnotisnya sendiri.

.

.

Senja sore itu menjadi latar dari dua orang yang tengah mendudukkan diri di tepi sungai Han. Keduanya pun sama-sama menghela nafas lelah.

"Hei apa kau sudah memikirkan rencana selanjutnya?" Dongho membuka suara dengan tanpa semangat.

"Maaf, tidak ada rencana sama sekali." Balas Seongwoo lesu.

"Jangan minta maaf, aku juga sama."

Dan hening meliputi keduanya setelah itu.

"Padahal kita sudah berusaha keras, tapi tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Aku mulai merasa kalau Daniel itu memang tidak mungkin kuraih." Pesimis Seongwoo sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kenapa kau pesimis begitu? Perjuangan kita baru akan dimulai. Jika kau menyerah semuanya akan berakhir." Ucap Dongho sambil mengepalkan tangan, mencoba member semangat pada Ong disampingnya.

"Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir, jadi berjuanglah." Tambahnya.

"Dongho." Gumam Seongwoo tertegun.

"Benar juga. Seperti yang orang bilang 'ini belum berakhir sebelum ini berakhir." Ucap Seongwoo tegas.

"Benar. Itu baru namanya semangat." Dongho tersenyum senang.

"Iya, dari pada cemberut selanjutnya..."

Kini Dongho yang dibuat tertegun. "Seo-seongwoo.."

Melihat air mata yang kini mengalir membasahi pipi Seongwoo membuat Dongho terdiam.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis. Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan ya." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

Meski dirinya memang percaya, tapi air mata itu membuat Dongho semakin yakin akan tulusnya perasaan Seongwoo pada sahabatnya. Dan itu membuatnya diam-diam memantapkan suatu rencana dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Gelap langit malam serta gelapnya kamarnya saat ini tidak menggugah Seongwoo untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu. Suara dering dari ponsel yang menyala menandakan sebuah pesan masuk menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan itu.

Dengan malas Seongwoo meraih ponsel disampingnya, memeriksa siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

* * *

 **From: Kang Dongho**

Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Datanglah ke taman yang biasa kalian lewati.

* * *

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Seongwoo mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat yang dimaksud Dongho.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang ditempat yang ditujunya saat ini. seseorang yang tengah sibuk menatap ponsel ditangannya.

"Daniel. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Si pemilik nama menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Dongho memintaku datang kesini." Jawabnya.

"Daniel, Seongwoo."

Kedua nama yang disebut sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang ikut bergabung mendekat pada mereka.

"Maaf meminta kalian kesini malam-malam." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak apa, tapi memangnya ada apa?" tanya Seongwoo penasaran.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tambah Daniel.

Untuk sesaat Dongho menghela nafas dalam sebelum berucap. "Maaf Daniel."  
"Untuk apa?"

"Aku menyukai Seongwoo." Ucapan Dongho membuat nama yang disebut terkejut dan merona.

"Aku cukup mengerti perasaan Seongwoo. Tapi dia seharusnya tidak perlu mengejarmu begitu kerasnya sampai dia terluka. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Dongho terus berbicara dengan menatap lekat Daniel.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Daniel? Tidak masalah jika aku mengambil Seongwoo kan? Jawab aku Daniel." Desak Dongho. Diam-diam Seongwoo ikut memperhatikan Daniel, penasaran apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu.

Hening sesaat yang sempat tercipta dipecahkan oleh senyum simpul Daniel serta kalimat "Lakukan saja sesukamu." Yang dia ucapkan.

Seongwoo merasa hatinya hancur seperti gelas yang pecah. Cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagi seseorang yang disukainya.

"Daniel kau..." Dongho yang baru akan meluapkan emosinya pada Daniel terhenti saat Seongwoo membuka suara.

"Begitu rupanya, ahh aku jadi mengerti sekarang. Meskipun aku pergi kau tidak akan merindukanku sedikitpun kan?"

Kedua pemuda bermarga Kang itu hanya diam mengamati Seongwoo. Jelas terlihat Seongwoo berusaha menahan air mata yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Daniel kau benar-benar jahat." Ucap Seongwoo kemudian berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Seongwoo." Panggil Dongho yang sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Ah kau membuatnya menangis."

Sepertinya darah dikepala Dongho sudah mendidih, dengan cepat dicengkramnya kerah kemeja Daniel setelah pemuda itu berucap dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis berengsek. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tau perasaan Seongwoo padamu kan?" geram Dongho.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku bukan itu kan? Aktingmu jelek sekali." Ucap Daniel sambil melepaskan cengkraman Dongho pada kerahnya.

"Jadi kau tau?"  
"Sejak awal aku sudah, tau segala hal yang kau rencanakan juga." Jawab Daniel santai.

"Be-benarkah? Semuanya?"

"Hm. Karena itu kau tidak perlu lagi membantunya. Itu percuma saja." Daniel berucap sambil melangkah pelan meninggalkan taman.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu percuma saja? Seongwoo berusaha keras untuk membuatmu menyukainya. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras."

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tau itu."

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaannya? Bukankah tugas seorang pria adalah membalas perasaan tulus yang diterimanya?" masih bersikeras Dongho berucap.

"Dongho." Panggil Daniel kemudian berbalik menatap nama yang disebutnya. "Aku yang akan memutuskan kapan aku akan jatuh cinta pada Seongwoo."

Dongho tertegun dengan ucapan Daniel. Dengan santainya Daniel kembali melangkah sambil berucap. "Diam dan memperhatikan segalanya juga adalah tugas seorang pria."

Pada akhirnya Dongho hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Daniel yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Sepertinya sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya mendatangi tepi sungai Han saat dirinya dilanda frustasi. Dengan pandangan kosong pada sungai dihadapannya, Seongwoo hanya terlarut dalam pikirannya.

 _Gawat hatiku sepertinya benar-benar hancur._

"Kalau kau bisa membiarkanku pergi begitu saja, kau seharusnya jangan bilang 'Dia milikku' bodoh." Gumam Seongwoo.

"Apa kau mau melompat?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Seongwoo. Dengan cepat dirinya berbarik dan mendapati Daniel tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Daniel.

Meski sedikit terkejut dan merasa tidak ingin melihat sosok itu saat ini, Seongwoo dengan kasar mengusap air mata yang masih berada disudut matanya sebelum membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Seongwoo kemudian kembali berbalik memunggungi Daniel.

"Huh?"

"Kau tadi dengar apa yang dikatakan Dongho kan? Biarkan saja aku sendiri." _Lagipula kau tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan kulakukan._ Lanjut Seongwoo dalam hati.

Dalam diam Daniel hanya mengamati Seongwoo. "Apa perasaanmu padaku hanya segitu saja?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin membuka hatiku yang terkunci cobalah terus. Hanya itu caranya kau bisa mendapatkanku." Ucap Daniel dengan tenangnya, membuat Seongwoo kembali berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kau bersikap sok sekali?"

Bukannya menjawab Daniel justru menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Seongwoo untuk bersalaman. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seongwoo menatap Daniel yang tengah tersenyum dengan kesal. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu." Dengan kasar Seongwoo menjabat tangan Daniel dan meremas kasar tangan itu, menyalurkan segala rasa kesalnya.

"Kalau begini seperti yang kau minta... aku akan terus mencintaimu, dasar bodoh." Teriak Seongwoo lantang dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

Sambil menjabat tangan Seongwoo, Daniel memberikan senyumnya. Menggandeng tangan Seongwoo dan mengajak pemuda itu berjalan bersamanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kesal Seongwoo disela-sela tangisnya. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Daniel ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya yang terus turun.

"Iya iya." Daniel membalas dengan kekehan kecil.

Ditemani cahaya indah bulan, keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertautan menuju rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-NEXT?-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wah maaf banget baru bisa update lagi. Jadwal terlalu padat dan gak ada kesempatan sama sekali buat ngetik. Ini aja baru selesai dan langsung di update, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan ya.

Ada karakter baru di chapter ini, uri sexy bandit Kang Dongho. Maaf buat kalian yang mungkin ngerasa gak nyaman sama karakter Dongho disini. Tapi serius dengan wajah dan tubuh manly nya, Dongho itu kelihatan manis banget buat aku XD

Dan soal pertanyaan random Dongho ke Daniel, itu murni apa yang aku suka aja XD

Untuk yang udah nonton wanna one go, tolong lupakan sejenak kalo Daniel itu takut masuk rumah hantu ya. XD

Okey sekian untuk chapter ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... mungkin XD


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

**Anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji oleh Ayuko Hatta**

 **Wolf Boy & Black Prince (OngNiel yaoi version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Romance, School Life

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Chapter 5: Christmas Eve**

"Kalau kau ingin membuka hatiku yang terkunci cobalah terus. Hanya itu caranya kau bisa mendapatkanku." Ucap Daniel dengan tenangnya, membuat Seongwoo kembali berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kau bersikap sok sekali?"

Bukannya menjawab Daniel justru menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Seongwoo untuk bersalaman. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Aku ini dianggap apa sebenarnya baginya?_

 _Apa aku memang hanya anjing dan tidak lebih dari itu baginya?_

 _Atau dia mulai punya sedikit rasa suka padaku?_

 _Saat aku pusing-pusing memikirkan itu... tidak terasa sekarang sudah bulan desember._

Pemuda Ong yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri itu hanya menatap kosong pada Jeonghan dan Daehwi yang tengah mengobrol disampingnya dengan antusias.

"Aku dengar mereka menerangi taman dengan lampu-lampu yang cantik. Karena dingin aku meminta Seungcheol untuk melihat saja dari hotel." Cerita Jeonghan dengan wajah bahagianya, mengundang tatapan iri lawan bicaranya.

"Ahh hyung enak sekali." Ucap Daehwi iri.

"Kalau aku mau pergi snowboarding. Ini even terbatas ditambah lagi Muel kan jago main snowboarding." Sombong Daehwi.

 _Mereka mulai menyombongkan pacar mereka lagi, padahal dulu aku tidak sampai segitunya._

 _Tapi... aku mereasa iri sekarang, AKU BENAR-BENAR MERASA IRI._ Teriak Seongwoo dalam hati.

Setelah sibuk menyombongkan pacar masing-masing, Jeonghan dan Daehwi akhirnya member atensi pada pada satu-satunya orang di kelompok mereka yang tidak membuka suara. Mendapati wajah kusut si pemilik kumpulan bintang di pipinya.

"Seongwoo hyung kenapa? Apa hubungan hyung dan Dani hyung sedang tidak baik?" Daehwi bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

Seongwoo yang sejak tadi melamun cukup tersentak dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Huh? Kenapa tanya itu?"

"Habisnya, biasanya hyung akan ikut mengobrol dengan kami." Jawab Daehwi.

"Eh tidak itu..." bingung Seongwoo harus menjawab apa. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk menjawab tatapan penasaran dua orang disampingnya.

"Apa kau masih belum punya rencana untuk natal bersama Kang Daniel?"

Pertanyaan bernada santai dari Jeonghan itu langsung menohok hati Seongwoo, tetapi meski begitu entah seolah terpancing, Seongwoo dengan mudahnya kembali mengatakan kebohongannya dengan lancar.

"Tentu saja sudah." Jawab Seongwoo percaya diri. "Kami akan makan kue dan bertukar hadiah." Tambah Seongwoo dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Ehhh itu kan hal yang biasa. Rasanya sangat bukan style Dani hyung." Ucap Daehwi menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Jeonghan mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Daehwi. Dan Seongwoo hanya bisa membeku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Oh ya mau tukeran foto tentang kencan natal kita masing-masing gak?" usul Daehwi dengan antusiasnya.

"Boleh juga, ayo kita lakukan. Seongwoo juga nanti harus kirim ya." Jeonghan menyetujui seraya mewanti-wanti Seongwoo.

"Eh?"

"Hwaa aku jadi tidak sabar. Jeonghan hyung jangan kirim yang vulgar ya." Ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Huh? Mana mungkin aku mengirim yang seperti itu kan." Sangkal Jeonghan mengundang kekehan bagi ketiganya.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Dengan langkah santai, Minhyun melangkah menuju kantin. Baru saja dirinya berbelok di ujung koridor dirinya harus menghela nafas pasrah saat seseorang menyeretnya kearah toilet lantai satu yang jarang dilalui siswa lainnya.

Minhyun menatap malas Seongwoo –yang dengan seenaknya menyeretnya- dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Dengan wajah memelas, Seongwoo menceritakan semua pembicaraannya bersama Jeonghan dan Daehwi di kelas.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan Minhyunnie~?" rengek Seongwoo.

"Sebelum itu, kenapa kita harus di toilet?"

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Jawab Seongwoo asal-asalan.

"Kau ini pasti benar-benar kebingungan ya." Minhyun berujar lelah. "Oh ya, temannya Kang Daniel itu pernah membantumu kan? Kenapa tidak minta bantuannya lagi?" tanya Minhyun saat teringat Seongwoo pernah bercerita tentang teman Daniel, Kang Dongho.

"Tidak bisa. Dongho itu orangnya sangat baik dan sudah banyak membantuku, tapi Daniel itu orangnya membingungkan dan sulit dikalahkan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Minhyun histeris.

"A-aku mengerti. Aku mengerti jadi tolong tenang sedikit."

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal tapi aku tidak tau apa yang dirasakan Daniel." Ada perasaan putus asa terselip dalam ucapan Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo, kau ingin melakukan apa bersama Daniel saat natal nanti?"

Hanya mendapat pertanyaan itu saja sudah membuat rona merah muncul diwajah Seongwoo.

"Huh? Aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang spesial sih... cukup makan kue dan pergi bersama saja." Jawab Seongwoo sambil memainkan jarinya, membuat gestur malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung bicarakan saja dengan Kang Daniel?"

Seongwoo member atensi penuh pada nasehat Minhyun.

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu, jadi ajak saja dia pergi keluar seperti kebanyakan orang. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pemuda serigala yang bebas?" ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum menyemangati.

.

.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung saat ini, tapi Seongwoo sama sekali tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada materi yang sedang dijelaskan. Meski matanya tak lepas dari buku yang ada di hadapannya, pikirannya justru sedang sibuk berkelana.

 _Mengajaknya seperti kebanyakan orang?_

 _Bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus kulakukan._

Suara bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sekaligus menandakan waktunya pulang sedikit menyentak Seongwoo yang tengah melamun. Dengan linglung dirinya memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, bahkan dirinya pun tidak sadar jika Jeonghan dan Daehwi sudah berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Mengabaikan kelas yang mulai kosong, Seongwoo melangkah pelan keluar dari kelasnya. Dan kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku... ingin natal bersamanya..._

Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap seseorang yang sejak tadi larut dalam pikirannya tengah berdiri di koridor dekat kelasnya sambil meniup-niup tangannya sendiri, mencoba menghangatkan tangannya yang terasa membeku.

"Mereka seharusnya memasang penghangat juga di koridor." Keluh si pemuda Kang saat mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Seongwoo.

"Begitu keluar dari kelas langsung terasa dinginnya ya." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri. Sama merasakan dingin yang dimaksud Daniel.

Hening kemudian. Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya.

 _Aku harus mengajaknya._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil mencuri pandang pada Daniel disampingnya.

"E-eh itu.."

Daniel hanya bergumam, membiarkan Seongwoo untuk terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebentar lagi natal kan?"

"Ya." Jawaban singkat dan tidak peduli diberikan Daniel.

 _Eh? Kenapa rasanya tanggapannya jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya..._

Mencoba mengabaikan respon dingin yang baru saja diterima, Seongwoo kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Emm apa mungkin kau tidak suka?" senyum canggung menghiasi wajahnya seiring pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Natal itu benar-benar tidak berguna." Bukan hanya dingin, ekspresi kebencian jelas tergambar dalam raut Daniel saat menjawab.

Seolah ada panah yang menusuknya. Seongwoo merasa telah kalah sebelum berperang.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan dari itu? Isinya hanya acara orang pacaran saja. Ramainya minta ampun, lagu di TV dan di kota juga sama semua. Benar-benar tidak penting. Pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan hanya menonton TV saja dirumah." Lanjut Daniel dengan kesalnya.

 _Cara berpikirnya sudah seperti orang kuper saja._ Ringis Seongwoo dalam hati.

Sambil menghentikan langkahnya Daniel menatap Seongwoo. "Jadi, ada apa memangnya dengan natal?" tanya Daniel sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

 _Kenapa sekarang kau masuk ke mode pangeran?_ Seongwoo balik bertanya dalam hati, tidak benar-benar menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Daniel kemudian pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _Setelah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya keluar._

 _Atau... dia ingin secara tidak langsung menolak ajakanku?_

 _Yah, tidak apa sih... sejak awal aku juga tidak terlalu berharap._

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Seongwoo tidak menyadari jika pemuda disampingnya sejak tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Ah." Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat terpikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan foto-fotonya?" gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Daniel.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul mulai dipenuhi dengan berbagai pernak-pernik khas natal. Udara yang semakin dingin bahkan tidak dapat menurunkan antusiasme muda-mudi bahkan orang dewasa untuk menyambut datangnya hari natal.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disepanjang jalan dengan wajah senang dan ceria, dua pemuda berparas bak model itu justru terlihat cemberut dan kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, dan ini hanya demi alibi saja. Selain itu kenapa juga aku harus peduli dengan acara foto-fotomu yang tidak berguna itu. Kau hanya ingin pamer saja kan." Daniel berujar malas setelah Seongwoo menjelaskan soal rencana bertukar foto natal antara dirinya, Jeonghan dan Daehwi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa jika tidak mengirimnya. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji." Ujar Seongwoo keras kepala.

Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa dingin, Daniel hanya mendengarkan ujaran pemuda disampingnya sambil sedikit mengangguk.

"Memang, jika hanya kau saja yang tidak punya foto seperti itu pasti akan sangat menyedihkan ya?"

Mendengar ucapan si surai pink membuat Seongwoo cemberut. Merasa terhina tapi apa mau dikata, yang dikatakan pangeran kegelapan disampingnya itu memang ada benarnya.

 _Tapi, meski dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia tetap mau melakukannya._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil melirik Daniel.

Merasa diperhatikan, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya Daniel berujar. "Kenapa?" dan hanya dibalas senyuman saja oleh Seongwoo.

"Halo tampan."

Sapaan dari seorang wanita itu membuat Daniel dan Seongwoo menghentikan langkah mereka tepat didepan sebuah toko.

"Apa kalian sedang mencarikan hadiah untuk pacar? Para wanita sekarang akan sangat menyukai ini loh." Ujar wanita itu sambil cincin dalam kotak yang dipegangnya.

Seongwoo hanya diam mengamati, dalam hati berpikir jika wanita itu adalah pegawai dari toko perhiasan di samping mereka.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Dan kurasa benda itu tidak begitu bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah." Tolak Daniel sambil tersenyum sesaat kemudian kembali berjalan dengan wajah datar. Membuat mau tidak mau pemuda Ong hanya bisa mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Cara menolakmu lumayan jahat juga." Komentar Seongwoo setelah berada cukup jauh dari toko tadi. Ia sempat melihat bagaimana kesalnya ekspresi pegawai tadi atas penolakan Daniel.

"Tipe orang seperti itu memang kalau tidak dikerasin akan terus menawarkan. Selain itu, aku tidak mengerti alasan dari memberikan hadiah di hari natal. Harusnya memberikan hadiah saat ulang tahun kan?" ucap Daniel datar.

"Yah tidak apa-apa kan. Selama itu menyenangkan untuk apa ada alasan." Jawab Seongwoo canggung setelah mendengar pernyataan Daniel yang dirasanya begitu kolot.

Daniel melirik bagaimana ekspresi pemuda disampingnya sebelum berucap. "Oh.. kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu juga."

Mendengar kalimat barusan membuat Seongwoo memekik gembira. Dengan cepat Seongwoo melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Daniel.

"Benarkah? Apa yang akan kau belikan untukku?" tanya Seongwoo kelewat antusias.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu membuat Daniel memegang dagunya, membuat gestur orang berpikir. "Apa ya? Mungkin... kalung?"

"He?" kata kalung yang Daniel ucapkan dengan cepat memunculkan sebuah gambaran benda dalam otak Seongwoo. "Kalung... apa maksudnya kalung untuk anjing?" dengan polosnya Seongwoo bertanya.

"Karena aku sangat baik hati, aku juga akan membelikan talinya dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setiap pagi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Daniel dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku mau. Benar mau dibelikan? Aku mau. Kita bisa jalan-jalan setiap pagi." Respon yang begitu gembira dan bersemangat itu membuat Daniel membulatkan matanya terkejut. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan respon yang akan didapatkannya. Padahal sebelumnya ia berpikir jika pemuda Ong itu akang merengut kesal ataupun mengomel.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau menanggapinya begitu serius." Daniel kembali berujar malas.

Seongwoo terdiam mematung. "He? Cuma bercanda?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Untuk apa juga kau menggunakan itu."

"Yah benar juga sih.." murung Seongwoo.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh." Ucap Daniel kemudian kembali berjalan, membuat Seongwoo dengan cepat menyusul menyamai langkah si pemuda Kang.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi mendapat hadiah dari orang yang kau sukai itukan rasanya spesial. Apapun yang kau berikan aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik." Daniel hanya mendengarkan, tapi ia tau bahwa Seongwoo mengucapkan itu dengan begitu tulus dan polos.

"Aku tidak mengerti, orang sepertimu itu merepotkan atau mudah ditipu."

 _Kau benar._ Seongwoo menyetujui ucapan Daniel dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu kan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Daniel sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Seongwoo ikut berhenti dan menatapnya bingung. "Pohon natal." Lanjut Daniel.

Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang ditatap Daniel. Dengan cepat senyumnya merkah saat melihat sebuah pohon natal yang begitu besar dihias dengan cantik di tengah pusat kota.

"Meletakkan pohon sebesar ini di pusat kota benar-benar tidak berguna."  
"Huh? Tapi ini kan cantik." Ucap Seongwoo memprotes pernyataan Daniel.

"Terserah saja. Ayo cepat kita berfoto setelah itu pulang." Ucap Daniel lagi mengingatkan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

Meski kesal Sengwoo hanya bisa mengekori Daniel yang berjalan lebih dekat kearah pohon natal dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kira-kira pohonnya akan ikut terfoto tidak ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Daniel justru mengomentari hal lain. "Gunakan syalmu untuk menutupi seragam sekolahmu."  
"Oh iya, bisa ketahuan ya." Ujar Seongwoo menurut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sedikit bisakan?" omel Daniel saat pemuda berdiri begitu dekat dengannya itu hanya menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya, sepertinya belum menemukan angle foto yang pas.

"Mengambil foto tanpa kelihatan seragamnya itu sulit." Balasan Seongwoo itu membuat Daniel menghela nafas.

"Sudah sini berikan padaku." Seru Daniel sambil mengambil ponsel dalam genggaman Seongwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

Tangan kirinya dengan cepat melingkari bahu Seongwoo, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, Daniel juga sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Seongwoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, bahkan pipi keduanya sampai bersentukan.

"Cepat, tersenyumlah." Perintah Daniel hingga sesaat kemudian bunyi khas gambar diambil terdengar.

Berbeda dengan Daniel yang begitu fokus dengan ponsel ditangannya, Seongwoo justru terdiam membatu dengan wajah merona disampingnya.

"Harusnya begini tidak masalahkan? Pohonnya juga ikut terfoto." Ucap Daniel sambil mengamati hasil fotonya tadi.

 _Barusan pipi kami bersentuhan..._ pekik Seongwoo dalam hati sambil menangkup pipinya sendiri yang memerah.

"Ini." Seongwoo kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara Daniel dan sebuah ponsel yang kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya. "Ayo pulang." Tambah Daniel.

"O-oh iya."

.

.

 _Hwaaa... kami benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan saja._ Pekik Seongwoo dalam hatinya sambil mengamati ponselnya yang berisi foto dirinya dan Daniel tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiknya.

 _Tapi, aku terlihat sangat kaku. Kelihatan sekali kalau aku gugup. Memalukan sekali._

 _Kalau Daniel terlihat sangat sempurna. Sama seperti biasanya, tenang dan keren, terlihat sangat meyakinkan, benar-benar sempurna._

Sekelebat bayangan Daniel yang tersenyum begitu tulus terlintas dalam benak Seongwoo.

 _Dia akan tersenyum padaku seperti itu tidak ya?_

"Hei Seongwoo." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Dingin. Ayo kita masuk ke suatu tempat dulu." Tambah Daniel. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh saja karena senang sendiri._

 _Duh, kenapa aku malah sedih. Lagipula ini masih belum mustahil kan?_ Pikir Seongwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

 _Sudah kuputuskan, selama masih ada harapan aku akan terus mencintainya._

 _Tapi cahaya harapan itu hanya bisa diberikan olehnya. Dan aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak._

Setelah larut dengan pikirannya sandiri, Seongwoo memegang perutnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok. Dapat dirasakan nyeri pada perutnya.

Merasa tidak ada lagi langkah yang mengikutinya membuat Daniel berbalik memeriksa apa yang dilakukan 'anjingnya'.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Daniel sambil menghampiri Seongwoo.

"Perutku... sakit." Jawab Seongwoo dengan wajah yang memucat.

.

.

Seongwoo hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Suasana nyaman dan interior café yang indah bahkan tidak dapat ia nikmati karena perutnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ini." sebuah kantung plastik diletakkan didepan si pemuda Ong, meski dengan berat hati membuatnya menatap si pemberi yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Minumlah obatnya. Istirahatlah sampai kau merasa baikan. Kita bisa pulang setelah kau merasa lebih baik." Itu Daniel yang berucap sambil melepaskan syal yang melilit sekitar lehernya.

"Kau repot-repot pergi ke apotek untuk membelikan ini untukku?"

"Berterima kasihlah. Karena untuk kali ini aku sudah mau menjadi pelayanmu." Ucap Daniel dengan cueknya.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada tas yang tergeletak disampingnya, Seongwoo berucap seraya mencari dompetnya. "Terima kasih, berapa harganya?"

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Daniel menghentikan pergerakan Seongwoo.

"Ta-tapi aku merasa tidak enak."

"Begini ya, apa yang kau lakukan saat aku demam waktu itu? Jangan membuatku menerima uangmu dan tidak mengembalikannya." Jelas Daniel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih." _Aku bahkan sudah lupa tentang itu..._

Memilih tidak memusingkan itu lebih lanjut, Seongwoo mengambil obat yang dibelikan Daniel dan langsung meminumnya. Menghela nafas, berharap sakitnya cepat mereda.

"Tapi tiba-tiba sakit perut, memangnya kau sudah kakek-kakek ya?" wajah Seongwoo bersemu malu akan pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan banyak pikiran begitu?" tambah Daniel.

Terkejut, Seongwoo refleks menggebrak meja didepannya. _"Aku kenapa? Ini kan juga salahmu." Itu yang ingin kukatakan sih, tapi bukannya tidak adil kalau aku mengancamnya?_ Pikir Seongwoo mencoba menahan semua yang ingin dikatakan pada sosok Kang Daniel didepannya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Jika kau ingin bicara, aku akan mendengarkannya." Sambil menopang dagunya, Daniel berucap dengan seulas senyum dan mata yang tak lepas dari Seongwoo.

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang Daniel tunjukkan membuat Seongwoo mencoba berpikir dengan hati-hati.

 _Tidak, dia tau semuanya dan dia bersenang-senang dengan itu. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu._

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal, akhirnya Seongwoo memutuskan. "Kalau begitu satu saja."

Masih dengan posisi yang sama dan pandangan yang terfokus pada sosok yang duduk didepannya, Daniel mencoba menyimak dengan baik apa yang akan dikatakan Seongwoo.

"Bagimu aku ini apa? Apa aku hanya mainan yang kau gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu saja? Apa aku hanya anjing pemuas keinginanmu? Apa hanya sebatas itu saja?" Seongwoo berujar lancar dengan pandangan yang terkunci pada Daniel.

"Apa tidak ada sedikit perasaan spesial?" tambahnya.

Begitu pertanyaan terlontar untuknya Daniel tidak lekas menjawabnya. Beberapa saat ia hanya diam saja hingga sesaat kemudia ia mengulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Daniel sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Mendengar itu rasanya membuat darah Seongwoo mendidih. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan diraihnya dalam genggaman gelas berisi air yang tinggal setengah yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk meminum obat.

"Jika kau bilang begitu aku akan menyiram wajahmu." Geram Seongwoo.

Bukannya minta maaf, respon Daniel hanya diam dan menatap Seongwoo. Melihat itu Seongwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hei kumohon jawab aku." Lirih Seongwoo.

Seongwoo merasa seolah ada aliran listrik yang menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba saja Daniel sedikit mencondongkan badan kearahnya dan memegang tangannya yang masih menggenggam gelas. Ditambah lagi saat si Kang berucap...

"Aku menyukaimu Seongwoo."

Ia hanya bisa diam membatu, ditambah mungkin matanya sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, seolah ia dapat melihat rona merah samar diwajah Daniel.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Mau dia seberguna apapun, aku tidak akan mau bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak kusuka." Agak malu-malu Daniel berucap.

"Mainan pun sama, jika kau tidak menyukainya kau akan bosan lalu membuangnya. Seperti itulah." Tambah Daniel seraya mengambil gelas yang dipegang Seongwoo, meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya.

"Selama ini aku malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi sebenarnya dari dulu aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Daniel sambil menatap Seongwoo yang masih berdiri didepannya dengan tambahan rona merah dipipinya.

 _Ini bohong kan?_ Pikir Seongwoo tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" akhirnya Seongwoo menyuarakan ketidak percayaannya. Sebagai jawaban Daniel tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata mengalir begitu saja menuruni kedua mata Seongwoo. Daniel yang awalnya tersenyum jadi terdiam dan menatap lekat Seongwoo.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Daniel kemudian.

Sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba menahan tangisnya Seongwoo berucap. "Maaf. Habisnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu... makanya... aku sangat senang." Ucap Seongwoo tersengguk-sengguk.

"Begitu ya. Maaf karena selama ini aku sudah menggodamu." Daniel berujar lembut.

Bukannya berhenti, Seongwoo justru menangis lebih keras, bahkan beberapa pengunjung café menatapnya aneh.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula semuanya sudah berakhir kan? Aku juga orangnya berpikiran sempit." Ucap Seongwoo disela-sela tangisnya.

"Tapi itu yang membuatmu terlihat manis."

Setelah tangisannya mereda, Seongwoo tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, begini. Tanggal 24 aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Seongwoo berucap mantap, mengabaikan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"24... maksudnya saat malam natal?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hanya ingin melakukan hal yang biasa."

"Hal yang biasa?" Daniel mengulang apa yang dikatakan Seongwoo.

"Contohnya seperti makan ayam goreng dan kue bersama, bertukar hadiah atau menonton film. Karena ini natal pertamaku bersama pacar aku ingin melakukan hal yang biasa saja." Seongwoo berucap dengan polosnya dan mata yang berbinar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Daniel yang menatapnya malas. "Ekonomis sekali ya." Respon Daniel.

Seongwoo menunduk malu. "Kau tidak mau ya?"

Sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap Seongwoo, Daniel menjawab.. "Boleh. Apapun itu kalau bersama Seongwoo pasti menyenangkan."

Hatinya menghangat atas jawaban Daniel. Tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi didepannya.

"Daniel..."

"Jadi kau mau aku berakting seperti ini sampai kapan?" potong Daniel kemudian menyeringai, menghentikan ucapan Seongwoo.

"Heh?" masih dengan senyum yang bertahan diwajahnya, ada kebingungan yang terpancar dari mata Seongwoo.

Daniel terkekeh melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. "Kau itu benar-benar berpikiran sempit ya. Mudah sekali percaya pada orang lain. Kau masih belum mengerti aku sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku mau berkata semanis itu. Belajarlah sedikit. Mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti itu? Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan ditipu oleh orang..."

Kali ini ucapan Daniel yang terhenti. Bukan karena Seongwoo yang memotong ucapannya melainkan air yang berada didalam gelas yang dipegang Seongwoo kini telah berpindah kewajahnya juga sebagian tubuhnya. Ya, Seongwoo baru saja menyiramnya dengan air yang tadinya tidak jadi ia siramkan pada Daniel. Seongwoo tidak lagi peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan saat ini menarik perhatian maupun menjadi bahan gosipan pengunjung lain.

"Kau jahat." Desis Seongwoo dengan air mata yang tertahan dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau jahat. Aku harap kau mati saja dasar berengsek tidak berguna." Teriak Seongwoo mengumpati Daniel. Tanpa berlama-lama diraihnya tasnya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan café juga Daniel.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan saat menghampiri Daniel. "Mau saya ambilkan handuk?" tambahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Daniel dengan nada datar.

.

.

 _Bodoh._

 _Idiot._

 _Dasar berengsek. Aku membencimu._

Seongwoo melempar tasnya asal begitu sampai didalam kamarnya.

Dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, Seongwoo duduk bersandar pada pintu dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

 _Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Dia tidak peduli sama sekali padaku. Karena itulah dia tidak peduli berbohong sejahat itu padaku._

"Sudah cukup, aku lelah. Aku lelah jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa lagi." Lirih Seongwoo disela tangisnya.

.

.

Hari-hari terlewati. Tidak terasa malam natal yang ditunggu semua orang telah tiba. Meski begitu tak sekalipun Seongwoo menghubungi Daniel, begitupun sebaliknya. Sejak insiden di café waktu itu, tidak sekalipun keduanya saling bicara.

 _Natal tanpa seseorang yang disukai itu sama saja seperti hari-hari biasanya._ Pikir Seongwoo sambil memeluk lututnya.

Sepanjang hari ia habiskan dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Duduk bersandar pada kasurnya tanpa mau beranjak sedikitpun.

Tokk, tokk

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, disusul suara ibunya. "Seongwoo, kau tidak mau memakan kue natalnya?" suara lembut itu berucap.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Jawab Seongwoo lesu.

"Tidak mau? Sejak kemarin kamu mengunci diri di kamar, kau bahkan belum makan apapun sejak kemarin." Bujuk ibunya lagi, berharap Seongwoo mau keluar.

"Tidak apa. Aku sedang diet jadi tinggalkan saja aku sendiri." Kali ini Seongwoo berujar kesal, membuat ibunya akhirnya menyerah.

Drrtt drrrtt

Kali ini bukan lagi suara ketukan pintu yang mengganggu Seongwoo tapi getar dari ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas disampingnya.

Dengan malas Seongwoo meraih alat elektronik berwarna putih itu dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

Ucapan selamat natal dari Daehwi dan Jeonghan memenuhi ruang chat yang dibukanya. Tidak hanya itu, terlampir juga berbagai foto mesra dan bahagia Daehwi Jeonghan bersama pasangan masing-masing yang merayakan natal bersama.

Wajah Seongwoo semakin suram hingga membuatnya menggigit bibirnya kesal.

 _Cih, beruntung sekali mereka kelihatan bahagia._ Pikir Seongwoo iri.

"Aku kirim punyaku jugalah." Gumam Seongwoo sambil melihat lagi fotonya bersama Daniel dengan latar pohon natal besar di pusat kota.

 _Tapi apa pentingnya mengirim ini? lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pacaran pura-puraku dengannya._ Pikir Seongwoo putus asa.

"Aku menyerah, ketahuan juga tidak apa-apalah. Dijauhi pun lebih baik dari pada aku terus bersama dengan Daniel." Gumam Seongwoo.

 _Benar, daripada terus bersama si berengsek itu. Dia benar-benar jahat, tapi, kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya?_

Air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata Seongwoo. Tanpa bersusah payah menahannya, ia biarkan cairan itu mengalir membasahi pipinya.

 _Kang Daniel bodoh. Kenapa kau setengah-setengah bersikap baik padaku? Kau membuatku berharap banyak._

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja._

"Seongwoo boleh ibu masuk?" suara ibunya kembali terdengar, dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya dan melangkah dengan kesal menuruni kasur dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Keras kepala sekali. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kue." Gerutu Seongwoo sambil membuka pintunya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya begitu membuka pintu langsung membuatnya terdiam. Dihadapannya kini berdiri si sumber keresahan hati Seongwoo, Kang Daniel. Bahkan Seongwoo tidak menggubris keberadaan ibunya yang berdiri disamping Daniel.

"Pacarmu datang ingin menemuimu. Jangan mengurung diri terus, bersenang-senanglah." Ucap ibunya kemudian meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu, memberikan waktu bagi keduanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Daniel sopan sebelum ibu Seongwoo pergi.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Daniel melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Seongwoo. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Seongwoo akhirnya menerima keberadaan Daniel yang kini sedang mengamati kamarnya yang didominasi warna putih dan cokelat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau datang kesini?" gumam Seongwoo tanpa menatap Daniel.

 _Bagaimana ini? kamarku berantakan, ah tidak lebih dari itu, wajahku yang lebih berantakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini sangat memalukan._

"Aku datang untuk mendisiplinkanmu."

"Ha?" Seongwoo akhirnya menatap Daniel dengan pandangan tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Padahal aku sudah berlama-lama menunggumu, tapi kau tidak juga meminta maaf. Kau mulai berani ya." Tenang dan arogan, benar-benar Daniel yang Seongwoo kenal.

"Minta maaf? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padamu?" tanya Seongwoo tidak terima sambil melipat kedua tanganny didepan dada.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Kau menyiram air ke wajah tuanmu dan menyuruhnya untuk mati. Apa kau pikir itu diperbolehkan?" tanya Daniel.

"Kalau itu kau pantas mendapatkannya." Geram Seongwoo hingga meninggikan suaranya.

"Berisik." Dengan wajah kesal Daniel mendekat pada Seongwoo, kedua tangannya yang besar terjulur ke arah dileher putih dihadapannya.

"Akan kubuat kau mengingatnya lagi kalau kau itu adalah anjingku." Gumam Daniel tepat didepan wajah Seongwoo.

Takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Daniel terhadapnya membuat Seongwoo memejamkan matanya erat.

Dengan ragu-ragu Seongwoo membuka sebelah matanya saat dirasa tidak ada pergerakan maupun suara dari seseorang dihadapannya.

"Apa?" refleks Seongwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan tubuhnya saat melihat Daniel yang hanya menatapnya.

"Aku memakaikannya... kalungmu." Ucap Daniel sambil menunjuk leher Seongwoo.

Sepertinya dirinya terlalu diliputi rasa takut tadi hingga tidak menyadari saat Daniel mendekatinya adalah untuk memakaikan sebuah kalung putih dengan berbandulkan bintang dilehernya.

"Ini... mungkinkah... hadiah natal..." gumam Seongwoo tidak percaya.

"Biar kuingatkan, kalau kalung anjing yang sungguhan ingin kuberikan padamu, orang-orang akan menatapmu dengan aneh. Jadi aku memilih itu secara acak sebagi gantinya. Ingat, itu adalah bukti kalau kau adalah milikku, jadi jangan sampai lupa." Ucap Daniel sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Tangisan Seongwoo pecah meski sudah berusaha ditahan. "Te-terima kasih... aku sangat senang." Daniel hanya bisa terdiam dengan respon yang diberikan pemuda dihadapannya, sejujurnya merasa cukup terkejut.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya." Ucap Seongwoo disela tangisnya dengan tangan yang memegang bandul bintang dilehernya.

"Berhentilah menangis."

 _Tidak adil. Kau membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu lagi._

 _Mau sampai berapa kali kau menipuku sebelum akhirnya kau puas?_

 _Tapi, bisakah aku sedikit percaya pada kebohongan yang kau katakan._ Pikir Seongwoo.

Sambil mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum, Seongwoo menjulurkan ponselnya pada Daniel.

 _Sekarang aku bisa benar-benar mengirimkan foto natal kami._ Pikir Seongwoo dengan senyum yang tidak lepas di wajahnya.

 **-NEXT?-**

Maaf ya update kali ini agak lama. Aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca ini. Diriku butuh sedikit penyemangat TT_TT


End file.
